Nightmare
by Carmelcate
Summary: Drabbles revolving around the adorable pairing of Logan and Scott. Established relationship. Features a very overprotective Logan and an incredibly embarrassed Scott.
1. Nightmares

This is the result of my sleep deprived mind. It is by no means a masterpiece - just something i did in half an hour for fun, to satisfy my inner fangirl (i hide her well).

Warnings: This is a Logan/Scott fluff fic, pure and simple - that means male/male, and if that kind of content offends some people then the back buttons just a click away. There aren't any graphic scenes or anything, just fluff. And lots of it.  
Also, there is some swearing on Logan's part.  
Yeah, just general out-of-characterness on all parts.

Summary: Logan has a nightmare and his claws make an unwanted appearence. Logan/Scott.

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, this is just something i wrote for fun and i make no profit from it. No copyright infrindgment malarky intended. I own nothing.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to Logan's tossing and turning. I was half prepared to go into a mini-rant about sleep and rest and how I would abandon him without a second thought if I didn't get my quota but then I realised it was one of his nightmares.

Shit. I never did quite know what to do when this happened – it was obviously very stressful for Logan and I wanted to shake him awake immediately to ease his sleep but he'd told me over and over not to do that. I think he was scared he'd repeat what happened with Rogue to me, except I wouldn't be able to heal myself. Yeah, full points on telling me what not to do but no instructions whatsoever on what I should do.

I watched him whimper and moan for a second, then surmised I couldn't take it. "Logan," I said firmly, wanting him out of the mental hell he seemed to be experiencing but also remembering we were in a school full of kids trying to sleep.

One night after an especially intense nightmare he had held me close, telling me shakily that he saw Striker in his dreams. It made my blood boil to think of what had been done to Logan in that lab.

"Logan," I called, slightly louder.

* * *

Water, rushing into my lungs, pushing down on me. There was a cage, a cage that I couldn't get out of, Striker's face was the only discernable one, the other people there in suits and just as intimidating. I wanted out. I didn't know what was happening, where I was, what was going on... I wanted Scott, where was Scott?! Had they taken him as well?

Someone had a needle in my arm, they were telling me something, their face transformed into something demon like.

My arms thrashed about, trying to get out, trying to escape. They wouldn't let me, I was trapped.

Images of needles, dark faces and fear surrounded me.

I wanted out.

I roared, jolting back into reality. I could feel the cold sweat on my heaving body, the air in my lungs. I was safe, out of the water and away from Striker, with Scott here.

Wait, something was wrong here. There was a strong scent of blood in the air.

I opened my eyes. There was Scott...

"No..."

My claws had come out, and obviously in my dream, thrashing about had equated to waving my arms wildly about in the bed, with Scott next to me.

"No!"

My claws were embedded into Scott's stomach, to the left. It looked mainly like a flesh wound, but all logic was lost in my mind as I saw Scott, the man I loved, impaled on my stupid fucking claws. I quickly retracted them, cursing myself as Scott gently collapsed on the bed, blood slowly seeping through the thin white t shirt he'd worn to bed.

"I didn't mean to," I said, eyes wide, breathless, "No, Scott..."

This was worse than the nightmare. This had been my pet fear ever since we'd started sharing a bed. This was agony, not just for me, but for him as well.

He was obviously in a fair amount of pain so I wasn't that pissed off when he didn't reply, not like I usually was, but that just made me worry even more.

"Logan..." He gasped.

That simple word spurred me into action. I leapt out of bed, whisking Scott up into my arms, bridal style, I ran out of the room, kicking our bedroom door open.

Yes, a little melodramatic I know, I but I felt the situation called for it.

"Help," I ran along the hallway, "Fucking help!" I was blind with panic and guilt. I'd actually stabbed him. The realisation made me sick to my stomach. No, I needed to focus on Scott's stomach now, and the three bleeding wounds there.

I was half running to Jean's bedroom down the hall but something clicked. "Fucking Jean!" I yelled out to her, turning on my heels and running down to where the students slept.

Something had clicked in my mind, finally: There was a girl who healed wounds. A magical girl who I was going to make my new best friend. I'd seen her heal a paper cut once, and was now trying desperately to remember what her name was, therefore where her room was. It was all done alphabetically, and thank god it was otherwise I'd be running round the entire school kicking down every single door until I found this girl.

Ann, her name was Ann. I was in the A's, that was a good sign. I looked frantically along the corridor for a second.

"Logan, it's fine," Scott was mumbling.

"You're obviously delirious from the pain," I growled, "You're fucking bleeding."

"I can manage..." My Scott groaned, from tiredness or pain I couldn't tell.

I looked down at him, my eyes wide and – oh fuck no – filled with what might have been tears. I would lynch anybody who ever spoke about my brief blip on my masculinity, I swear to God. But this wasn't the time.

Students were beginning to blearily poke their heads out from behind doors, whispering and giving me worried and – what was that, was that amusement?! – side ways glances.

"Oh my god, Logan?" A familiar voice sounded. My heart seemed to leap with joy. Maybe she'd know where this magical mutant was, who could heal my Scott, maybe she'd know what to do.

"Rogue," I turned around, desperate.

"Logan, what happened?" She asked, eyes wide and studying Scott's wounds. She lifted up his t shirt slightly to see the extent of the damage. I half wanted to yell at her to stop feeling up my Scott, but I suppressed that urge, not the time, I told myself.

"Get Jean," I said breathlessly. She nodded, obviously worried, and ran off down the corridor. Jean would know what to do, Jean could make this better.

"Wow, what's going on?" The quiet voice of Kitty sounded. There was now quite a crowd forming.

"Kitty... that girl, the girl that can heal shit, Ann, where's her room?" I didn't mean to yell.

"Logan, you're embarrassing me," Scott murmured, "Put me down already."

I was going to do no such thing. His body in my arms was limp and the only thing I feared that was keeping his head up was the way it was resting against the crook of my neck.

"Y-You mean Amy?" Kitty squeaked.

"Yes! Amy, where is she?!"

Kitty pointed at a door two spaces down.

I practically ran through the offending door, to screams of fear and confusion on the other side. "Which one of you is Amy?!" I growled, deathly serious.

"Logan..." Scott whispered, not even having the strength to argue with me anymore.

"I-I am..." A girl who must be Amy whimpered, propping herself up on her elbows, rubbing her sleepy eyes, "What's going on?"

I knew Scott was losing consciousness, that his eyes were closing even though I couldn't see them.

"Move," I growled ferally at her, as she scooted off the bed, so I could rest my precious Scott up against the headboard. Amy scurried away. The gaggle of onlookers was increasing by the minute, poking their heads through the door and insistently asking, "what happened". Can't they fucking see what happened? Scott's...

"Heal him, would you?" I looked pleadingly at the teenage girl who had a picture of absolute confusion on her face.

"Logan..." I heard Scott's voice again, and was overjoyed to hear he was still clinging onto consciousness.

Just then, Jean whirled in. "Logan," Her eyes darted from me to the motionless man propped up on the bed. At that moment, I feared for my own life as I received the speciality Jean Gray Glare. Hell, I deserved it.

"Where's his wound?" Amy asked quietly, scared of me. A desperate and growling wolfman clad in boxer shorts, I'd be scared of me too.

"I stabbed him, I didn't mean to," I whimpered, speaking to Amy, Jean, and to Scott. "Here," I bent over my loved one and practically ripped off his t shirt, pointing to the three ominous stab wounds above his hip.

"Okay," Amy nodded, placing her healing hands over the wounds – doing her thing or stopping the blood flow, I didn't know.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rogue appeared next to me, big eyes filled with tears.

I couldn't answer her then. Oh god, what if he wasn't going to be oka-

Jean put a hand on my shoulder, as if reading my mind, "Everything's going to be fine, Logan. Just make sure you don't apologise too much after, it'll drive him insane." She tried to smile, "How did it happen?"

I craned my neck, trying to see what the girl was doing to my Scott, and not really paying attention to Jean I said, "I was having a nightmare." I said simply, "Scott was trying to wake me up I think but..."

I was cut off by Scott, moaning in pain as Amy worked slowly. His pain, his discomfort seemed to cause me actual pain somehow.

"Sounds familiar," Rogue smirked, trying to take my mind off Scott's pain.

"Yeah," I let out a nervous chuckle, "I kept telling him, you know, if I ever started acting weird in my sleep get the hell away, but did he listen? No. I didn't want to have a repeat, but it's all.." I babbled, my stream of consciousness trailing off as Amy pulled back, looking tentatively towards me.

"He's okay," She clarified when she saw my desperate expression, "He's lost quite a lot of blood, but he's okay, he'll be back to normal in no time," She gave me a grin.

"Thanks," I breathed out, resisting the urge to capture her in a bear hug. I practically flung myself next to Scott, about to speak but he beat me to it.

"You stabbed me," He said weakly, grinning despite all of it, "Bastard..." His voice was barely a whisper, strained, but still Scott, and weighed down with affection.

"I know, I'm sorry," I said hastily, wanting nothing more than to kiss him right now, to make it up to him. "I'm so sorry."

"I know," He said tiredly as I drew him into a delicate but desperate embrace. I was relieved to feel his arms wrap around me with his same strength I'd always admired in him.

As I pulled away, scared that I'd want to do more to him than was suitable for our audience I'd just noticed, he smiled up at me and said, "Just... don't stab me again, it fucking hurt."

"I'm sor-" I started again, needing some closeness I settled on subtly holding Scott's hand.

Jean coughed, "Logan, remember what I said about apologising..." She sounded as if she was holding in a giggle.

I was slightly annoyed when Scott turned his attention to Jean, his beautiful smile was meant for her now. I resisted all urges to pout. "I can't believe you, I just had a dance with Death and you're laughing." He grinned.

Okay, focus all energy on not staring at Scott's lips.

Jean smiled, "Well! I think it's back to bed for all you kids!"

There was a chorus of mumbling and groaning as some of the students filed back into their respective rooms until only a few were left.

"Rogue, you too," Jean smiled at the girl.

Rogue grinned innocently at Logan, "Aww, I was hoping to enjoy the show! Logan looks about ready to shag Scott senseless!" She snorted.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Language."

Jean looked absolutely mortified. Scott merely blushed, shifting uncomfortably but still not pulling his hand away from my grasp. I could smell the blood rush to his cheeks and realised I had succeeded in embarrassing him totally. My mission in life.

If the kids didn't know about our relationship before, they sure did now. Scott was going to have a permanent blush it looked like.

To distract the now giggling and shocked pupils that were still loitering, Scott turned, still face flushed, to the healer, "Thanks Amy." He said softly.

"Does this mean that we don't have that test tomorrow?" She grinned.

Scott chuckled, "I'm afraid it's still on, I'll be there."

"Oh no you bloody well won't," I said, aghast. Scott was on permanent bed rest in my mind for at least the next week, "You've had a near death experience, you'll be doing no such thing!" I growled.

Scott smiled, "I'm fine," He said gently, again. "What I do need now is sleep though," Scott made a move to get up, but hissed sharply as pain ran through him.

"What's the matter?" I said immediately, again, hating that Scott was in pain, even worse because I was actually the cause.

"You'll be a bit... tender," Amy offered, for lack of a better word, "It will hurt a little, but should ease off with time. But it's like," I could see her scanning her mind for what Charles had told her, "It's like a huge shock to the system, the healing, everything will be oversensitive for a while." She tried to explain.

"How long's a while?" Scott groaned, rubbing the offending area, now devoid of wounds but still healing apparently.

"A few days I think," Amy said sympathetically, "Oh I guess that's goodbye to our maths test then..." She grinned.

Scott shook his head, grinning and trying to move again. I jumped up in an instant, at his side, sliding his arm over my shoulder and acting as a crutch.

"Sorry for disturbing you all," Scott murmured to the small dorm room, who didn't seem to mind at all, gawping at my Scott's bare chest. I mean, who could blame them, but even still. I growled involuntarily. "Thanks again, Amy." He spoke softly.

"Yeah, thanks kid," I said. If this girl hadn't been here... the alternate would be unimaginable.

"Do you need any help?" Jean asked, walking over to Scott's other side and carefully lifting his arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Scott hissed in pain as his arm moved, his grip on me tightening ever so slightly. As much as I liked Jean, and as much as I liked her helping I didn't like her touching my Scott somehow. I usually had no problem with Scott's attention on someone else, my skin didn't usually crawl when people looked at him or touched him, but it was really starting to bug me. It had been a hard night, was my only excuse.

We carefully manoeuvred Scott out of the small dorm room and back into the corridor, where a large amount of students were still out there. Bobby included.

He ran up to Rogue, who'd followed us out closely, and was still walking with us, "Rogue, what happened?" He asked, eyes wide with concern as he looked Scott up and down, took in his now ripped t shirt hanging off him, stained with blood, but could spot no wounds.

Rogue fell behind us so she could talk to him, "You know what happened that first night I got here?" She said, in full gossip-mode, "Well there's been a repeat – Logan was having a nightmare and Professor Summers tried to wake him up, and Logan accidentally stabbed him, then brought him here, so Amy could heal him. You know Amy, right?"

"Yeah," Bobby nodded, then his face turned to one of confusion, "What was Scott doing in Logan's bedroom?"

I couldn't hold in a chuckle as Scott blushed again. He was so bloody adorable sometimes, my Scott.

"I thought you two hated each other?" Bobby continued, innocent as ever, walking up beside us as we moved slowly through the dark corridors.

"Well at least some people still might not know," Scott concluded bitterly, but I could tell he wasn't really that worked up about it, "I can't believe you carried me through the entire school," His irresistible lips turning upwards into one of his slow grins.

"You were dying," I pointed out playfully.

"I would have managed," Scott mumbled.

"No, you wouldn't have," Both me and Jean said, then chuckled.

"I thought you knew!" Rogue was whispering to Bobby, "How did you not know?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said over my shoulder to them.  
"Well," Rogue started, "You two just have a special way with each other..."

"That's enough," Scott said, clearly uncomfortable. We rounded a corner and there was our corridor, and saw the shattered remains of our bedroom door. Opps.

"You... kicked the door down?" Jean said slowly, thank god she was seeing the funny side of this otherwise I'd be in serious trouble.

"He was dying," Was my only excuse.

"I was not dying," Scott hastily insisted, "You were just overreacting."

"You know," Jean grinned at her ex, "You're attempts to protect your male ego went out the window a long time ago. I wouldn't worry about covering up this blip."

"And plus you can't tell me you never hear them at night," Rogue was still babbling away, "Or in the mornings. Or any time of the day for that matter."

"Hey!" Scott yelped. I merely smirked as we walked him through the door and gently laid him down on the bed. I was extra careful, so as to not provoke any more pain. I think I'd done enough that night. The white sheets were stained with Scott's blood still, a reminder of what I'd done. In fear of taking the angst too far, I looked back to Scott, my beacon of hope in this dark and confused sea (and before you ask, yes, near death experiences do warrant frankly lame metaphors).

"Well, I have a class in..." She squinted at Scott's beside clock, "Three hours. I'm going to catch some sleep," She grinned at Scott before bending down and giving him a careful hug, "I'm so glad you're okay."

I had to suppress a growl. I looked away, catching Rogue's all too knowing look while Bobby was still reeling at the realisation of our relationship.

"Goodnight then," I raised my eyebrows at the kids, "You have class first thing tomorrow too."

Rogue pouted but complied. Soon it was just me and Scott left in the room, just the way I liked it... but something made me worry.

"I think I'm going to find a spare room tonight," I mumbled, not meeting Scott's ruby shielded gaze.

"Logan, that's stupid," Scott moaned in discomfort as he tried to get the ripped remains of his t shirt off him without moving the painful areas too much. I walked over and helped him gently, discarding the ruined shirt.

"I just think it would be better this way," I forced a small smile for his benefit as I grabbed some jeans and a t shirt to change into tomorrow morning rather than repeating the last few hours and wondering around the corridors in nothing but my boxer shorts. Didn't really bother me, but I really don't want to be on the receiving end of another of Jean's death glares.

Not being with Scott was the last thing I could ever want to do, especially after hurting him like that. Whenever he was upset or hurt, I'd simply take pleasure in holding him, until things were better, but that apparently wasn't an option after my claws decided to mess things up.

"Well I don't," Scott said quietly. I could tell I'd hurt his feelings slightly by voicing the separate bed idea, but this was better. Really.

"I just don't want to-"

"Logan. Now I know to back off when you have a nightmare, and even if by some fluke it does happen again, you can just bring Amy here and it'll be fine," Scott smiled openly up at me, completely unafraid. I loved that about him.

I hovered on our broken doorframe, not needing much more convincing. "Well okay," I said, sounding scarily like a little child, "But only if you promise you won't go to your class tomorrow, or any of them this week."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Scott grinned, "Education comes first, you know."

"Scott..."

"Hey, my bed's like 5 minutes away from class, if I start to feel bad I'll just cancel class, it's fine," He ran a hand through his hair, yawning. "Now are you coming to bed?"

"How can I say no?" I grinned, practically bounding back to the bed and pulling the heavenly duvet up over as and wrapping my arms round the even heavenlier Scott.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered into his silky hair, then realised he'd already been whisked away by sleep, breathing softly.

I guess being stabbed really takes it out of you.

* * *

So I hope you liked it :) A massive THANK YOU for reading, much love, tell me what you think of it xx

There's a Chapter Two in motion, if you guys want I'll put it up :)

Lots of love  
xx


	2. Reputations

Hello, hi, nice to see you again :)

First off, thanks for UraniaChang and WCUGirl for the lovely comments! I offer you genuine love and chapter two as a proper thank you. xxx

Disclaimer still applies – I own none of these characters, I just play with them and make them hideously out of character and apparently stab them.

* * *

I tried not to wince, whimper or moan as I got out of bed the next morning. Those sounds were off limits, with Logan sleeping next to me, he'd probably barricade the door if he smelt even the smallest bit of pain on me. That sense of smell was really annoying sometimes. Anyway, that's why I needed to be quiet as I crept out of bed.

Usually I would wake him up before I left, but today I had to restrain myself otherwise I'd never see the light of day, and I really needed to get to class. Partly because the kids needed this lesson, with the exams in sight, and partly because I needed to show everyone that I was okay and had my last bit of masculinity intact. How, you ask, do I show my masculinity by showing up to teach?

Just does. I'm in pain, I'm allowed to throw logic out the window. Oh, talking of pain...

I took it slow, every muscle in my body protesting at my movement as I carefully put on my shirt. Every cell was screaming, the spot where I'd been stabbed the worst. There wasn't even a scar but the healing seemed to have taken its toll on the rest of me. I'd worked with Amy, the girl who'd saved me, quite a lot with her powers before this incident and I knew quite clearly that the more dangerous and the potentially fatal included, would be the hardest to heal, drawing it's energy both from her and the rest of the victim's body. The longer the wound had been left, the harder it was to manage. All these things had been against me, but Amy had done a damn good job.

Okay. I was successfully out of the bedroom and had done so without waking Logan, only feeling slightly guilty. I went at a snail's pace down the corridor and to my classroom, briefcase in hand and leaning against the wall for support every five minutes.

Huh. Maybe Logan had been right about taking the morning off. Oh well, I was almost there now, and these kids had their midterm exams in a few weeks and needed me there, as much as they might not like the test, it was good practise for them.

I limped into the classroom to see everyone in their seats already, and the clock on the wall told me I was 5 minutes late. Opps.

"Sorry I'm late," I hobbled over to the desk at the front and silently thanking the god of chairs.

"You okay, Mr Summers?" Kitty asked me before anyone else could, "You look kind of..."

"I'm fine, thank you," I tried for a smile, adjusting my sunglasses absentmindedly. Never could be too careful. "Okay, your practise papers are– yes, Jubilee?"

Jubilee had thrust her hand up in the air, "Mr Summers, what exactly happened last night?"

The class looked expectantly at me, a good half of them I remember being there, but maybe not knowing the full damage. It must have looked really weird to see me in the arms of a desperate Wolverine running around the school corridors, kicking down doorways and drenched in my blood. The funny side was so apparent to me, but may not be to these worried kids.

Amy, I could see at the back in full gossip-mode to two of her closest friends. She was the only one in this class who had full disclosure of the rather embarrassing situation, I think, but was quickly spreading the word.

"Umm, how about I tell you at the end of class?" I said, desperate to shield my now very distant reputation from the events of last night. "You do your test, I'll spill the beans?"

Fair deal, I thought.

"No dice," Jubilee folded her arms across her chest, "How about you tell us _then_ we do the test?" She smirked triumphantly as the entire class silently agreed with her.

My mouth fell open. It was highly unusual for them to disobey me like this... well, maybe not Jubilee but certainly the rest, who were usually pleasant mannered and accommodating. "I don't think so," Was all I could manage.

Shit. The pain was starting to get worse. My vision went for a second.

Jubilee stood her ground, knowing that I'd have to comply, that I wouldn't refuse them this gossip. I was too nice sometimes.

I hissed at the pain, trying to find another position that agreed with my now very tender body. "Okay, okay," I sighed. "I was the victim of an accidental attack late last night, then went to Amy," I nodded at the girl sitting at the back of the class, "And asked her to heal me, and she did. End of story. Now, if you would like to-"

"I'm sorry, Mr Summers, but you're going to have to elaborate if you're expecting us to be nice about the tests." Jubilee cut across me.

"Unbelievable," I shook my head. Ohh, bad idea. My head was killing me and all this movement and annoyance wasn't helping anything.

"I believe Wolverine was present as well?" Jubilee smirked at me.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "Yes."

"Go on...?" She grinned openly at me.

I felt sick, the barrage of pain zoning in on the place Logan's claws had been, "Professor Logan was the one who accidentally stabbed me-"

"How does someone accidentally stab someone else?" Kitty grinned at me.

I sighed in exasperation, "He was having a nightmare, I tried to wake him up-"

"But wait," Jubilee said in mock innocence, "How did you hear him all the way from your room?" She titled her head, hoping for the killer piece of gossip. Shit.

"You know what, I think that's enough-" I tried.

"But now we're all so confused!" Someone else piped up.

I groaned, massaging my temples dramatically, hoping that they'd take a hint. "He was having a nightmare," I repeated, "I tried to wake him up, and he accidentally stabbed me when he was half asleep. Okay?"

"Where did he get you?" A boy asked, intrigued.

"Just here," I stiffly placed a hand on the burning area.

"Does it still hurt?" Amy enquired. The first question that wasn't about me and Logan, it was about her powers. What a dear!

"Yes," I looked at her, getting a weird doctor/patient vibe, "It's actually pretty bad, it kind of hurts everywhere else as well now...?" I hoped for an explanation.

"I've never healed anything as bad as that before," She mumbled in a vague apology, although she had nothing to be sorry about, she saved my freaking life! I was just about to tell her this, in a maybe slightly more professional manner, when Jubilee spoke up again.

"So what happened after he stabbed you?"

I sighed, turning back to her and the rest of the eager class, "You know, I've never seen even one of you so interested in maths before," I said dryly.

"Yeah, yeah, what happened next?"

"Logan realised what he'd done, and, umm, carried me to Amy's dorm room, where she kindly got rid of the cuts and then everyone went back to sleep. Is that enough information to warrant a test now?" I pleaded.

"You know, you have been stabbed, I don't think you should be teaching," Jubilee tried for a mock sympathetic frown. Well, at least if that girl didn't pass maths she could always make a career as an actor.

"That's what I said last night!" Amy agreed, giggling.

"Will everyone stop saying that?!" I moaned. Head. Hurting. Head. Hurting.

"Maybe we should call _Logan_ so he can take you back to bed?" Jubilee grinned, not completely unkindly.

I groaned. We'd never really protected our relationship or consciously hid it from the rest of the world, me and Logan, but I now wished we'd been a little bit more secretive. Not that I minded, because it didn't really bug me – but right now I think if anybody said anything that wasn't maths related, I'd be tempted to take off my glasses. My pain threshold isn't that high and, as Logan's pointed out many a time on missions, I don't deal well with bruises or the like, and turned into a moody 14 year old. Thanks for that.

"Okay. Test. Now." I pulled out the stack of practise papers from my shoulder bag and stood up gingerly, everything in my body protesting in unison. I started to walk round the class, handing out the papers, now people were beginning to stop smiling and start actually looking concerned. Oh crap, that meant that the pain must be showing more than I thought it was.

I sighed, finally handing out all the tests and leaning against the wall for much needed support, "Okay, if you have your pencils, it's an hour long and..."

"Mr Summers?!" I heard cries of genuine confusion and fear as I slid down the wall, unable to keep myself up.

Huh. Maybe someone going and fetching Logan right now wouldn't be such a bad idea. Logan. Logan... I wanted him near me suddenly, even if he was only going to say 'I told you so'. Things were hurting. Things I didn't even know could hurt. Was that me moaning right now? Logan...

Too bad about my reputation, I thought as consciousness slowly drifted away from me.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my fluffy ramblings... well, not so much fluff (that's my stock word this week I think, I need to cut down) per say in this one but there's a potential Chapter Three where Logan comes into class and whisks Scott away! :D

Please tell me what you think of it if you have a spare few seconds, means the world.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!

Lots of love

x


	3. Pity

Bonjour mon cher!

So I know what you're thinking right? Three updates in three days? What's wrong with the world? Why is she being so fast? I already have most of this so called 'story' written, so that's why I'm being so good with updates, and that's the reason for Chapter Three, in which the promised Logan comes to Scott's rescue. Ish.

Thanks for the reviews by the way, they're absolutely lovely :)

Disclaimer and Warnings still apply – not mine, not mine, not mine, bad language, boy on boy, sickening out of characterness.

Enjoy :)

* * *

I hate waking up without Scott next to me, everything feels weird and out of place. That, coupled with lack of sleep, was the reason for my bad mood I thought. I growled into the pillow, pulling the warm duvet over my head. This meant, seeing as I couldn't hear Scott in the bathroom, that he'd gone to class. He hadn't looked up to it last night and hadn't been joking about wanting him to spend a bit of time off.

I turned over, glancing at the clock and seeing it was only half 9, which meant I had another half or so to relax before my class in the Danger Room, which was usually okay but I could tell already that I wasn't going to be able to concentrate.

Maybe it would be okay if, on my way, I would somehow find myself walking by Scott's classroom. Maybe. People would know by now why I liked to walk by there so often and where the frequent blushes that graced Scott's fine features came from. But oh well.

I heard rushed footsteps and scared voices coming closer.

Shouldn't the damn kids be in lessons right now?

"Where's their room?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

My ears picked up frantic voices at the end of the corridor. I sat up, about to yell at them to shut the hell up and let me enjoy my freaking lie in when I recognised the voices – Kitty and Jubilee, who were in Scott's first lesson.

Shit.

What had happened?! I was up in a second, tugging on some jean, a shirt and almost collided into the two girls as they spotted the broken door and connected the dots.

"Logan!" They both yelled, surprised to see me up and ready to go.

"What happened?" I said, terrified.

"It's Mr Summers – Scott – he collapsed in class," Kitty filled me in quickly.

"We were only joking with him, we didn't realise he was actually hurt," Jubilee said sulkily.

I looked at her incredulously, "He's been freaking stabbed, of course it's going to hurt the morning after!"

I felt kind of guilty when I saw I'd scared her. "Sorry." She said quietly.

I shook my head, breaking into a run and the girls kept up with me. "Fucking hell," I muttered to no one in particular, "I fucking told him not to take the class."

We were there in seconds. I rounded the corner and ran into the class, panting and looking around. The students were all bunched together, crowded around a slumped figure against the wall. Scott. My Scott.

The kids parted as I drew near, and I saw a barely conscious Scott, face contorted in pain and moaning softly. Fuck.

"Logan?" He hissed, his head turning slightly in my direction, which seemed to elect another soft moan of pain again.

"Yeah, it's okay, it's okay," Was all I could say as I bent down, my arm on his shoulder lightly, scared to touch him encase it caused anymore discomfort. I turned quickly to a random but worried student to my left, and said in my dangerously quiet voice, "Get Jean."

The guy was gone in a flash, running off to whatever class Jean was teaching.

I wasn't quite sure why I needed Jean here, I was perfectly able to get Scott to the medical wing or back to our room, but she was good at taking care of things. It came with her territory, I think. And Scott would feel a bit better in her company of course. Not that it bugged me or anything. Damn Jean.

"It's me, it's okay, I'm here," I was muttering to him as I gently placed his arm around my shoulder and stood up, half carrying him. I took it slow, easing him across the classroom so we were just outside when Jean ran up to us.

"What happened?" She said breathlessly, looking desperately at Scott. "Scott, can you hear me?"

All she got out of Scott was a small moan.

The kids from both classes, and a few from along the corridor were looking on with a worried interest, whispering among themselves.

My heart was pounding so fast, clutching Scott's waist as firmly as I could without causing him any extra pain. It was my fault in the first place anyway, the least I could do was to not make it any worse.

"He's just passed out, from what I can tell," I said, almost pleadingly to Jean. "He should lay down?"

"Yes, lets take him to your room," Jean nodded, still slightly stunned.

Thank god she didn't think of the medical wing. Scott would hate waking up there.

I started walking gently down the corridor, nodding at Jean who walked besides me, her worried eyes on Scott the entire time.

"You can get back to class now then," I growled at the bulk of students surrounding.

"We don't have a teacher," Some brave soul piped up. It was not good to mess with me normally, but today... well, put it this way. Last night I got little to no sleep at all on account of 1. Making love to Scott (shit, did I just call it making love?!) and 2. Actually stabbing said Scott and running around half naked with him in my arms, almost sick to death with worry. And there was the fact that Scott was hurt now, which normally would have been enough to warrant this kid's very timely death but there were more important things to deal with, mainly the beautiful man in my arms at present. No. Today was not a good day. Very dangerous, but this kid didn't seem to be able to connect the dots.

"Kid, it's called independent study," I glared.

"Logan," Scott hissed, "Where are we going?" His voice was so quiet that even I struggled to pick it up.

"To get some rest," I whispered back, as calmly as possible.

"But we want to see if Professor Summers is okay! He is going to be okay, right?" Jubilee was suddenly at my side.

"He's going to be fine," I insisted, "All he needs is a bit of bed rest." And for me to say, very proudly, 'I told you so'.

"Where's Amy?" I heard Jean ask.

"Just here," The small voice of the Healer Amy sounded from behind us.

"Amy," I tried for cool and calm. Didn't work for me. "What's going on? Why is he like this?"

"I've never done something this big before, I guess it takes more time to heal!" Amy squealed, "I did say he was going to be a bit tender, he just needs to recover I think."

"When you said 'tender' I thought you meant just achy, not passing-out-in-front-of-his-class tender," I mumbled.

"Thank you, Amy," Jean smiled at her, shooting me a look that told me my thoughts had been flicked through and she could feel my anger. This was her way of telling me to keep a lid on it. Well, I was doing my best, but I freaked out if Scott so much as got a paper cut, this was bringing me closer and closer to the edge.

I focused all my energy on Scott. Scott breathing, Scott's movement under my hands that were holding him up, Scott's discomfort – I could smell his pain. The pain I'd caused.

"Logan, it's not your fault," Jean said sharply.

"Get out of my fucking head," Was all I had to offer. It wasn't because I was angry at Jean, or anybody for that matter, it was just the stress of it all, Scott being hurt, although I'd never admit it.

The kids were still with us, although a few had trailed off. Rogue was now catching up with us, Bobby running behind her, calling my name.

"Logan! Logan, what's going on now?" She said in her cute country accent.

I turned round, "None of your business. Get that door will you?" I nodded to the double doors in front of us, separating the dorms from the rest of the mansion.

She complied and gave me a look.

"Scott collapsed in his class," I told her hastily, "That's all, no big deal," I said, although that was the polar opposite of how I actually felt.

"Aw, poor thing," Rogue bit her lip, glancing at the semi conscious Scott in my arms.

"Good morning Professor Logan, how are you?" Bobby said suddenly, as if we were just passing in the hallways and not with Scott having fucking collapsed. I felt my last nerve become ever more distant...

"Logan," Jean warned.

"Fine," I settled for glaring at Bobby, answering his question bitterly, "All in a day's work," I tried for double strength glare.

He flushed as we rounded the corner, still with what looked like half the student body in our wake. We were outside our room now, which still had the remnants of our door scattered on the floor, which also meant zero privacy.

I walked over to the bed, laying him down carefully for the second time in 12 hours. "You okay, Scott? How you feeling now?" I mumbled, leaning in close so as to exclude our audience.

"Bit better," Scott moaned, now seeming able to speak alright – good signs! "Oh god, I really made an ass out of myself didn't I?"

I smiled, relief washing over me. Now I was the one having trouble speaking, "Yeah, just a bit," I managed, affectionately.

Scott smiled up at me. Then I remembered the crowd. I whirled round, standing up and adorning my mean face.

"Is he okay?" Someone asked.

"Fine, he'll be fine." I said shortly. Jean walked over to Scott's side, sitting on the bed and asking him quietly how he was.

"Is his class on later?"

"What do you think?" I struggled to contain my blatant anger. As much as I loved this place, this school and the kids, there was a line and all I wanted in the world at present was to clamber into bed with Scott and hold him close until he fell asleep. "No, he won't," I clarified.

"What about tomorrow, will he be in tomorrow?"

"No."

"What's the deal with you two?"

"What actually happened last night?"

"Okay," I cut off the torrent of questions and raised a hand, "Enough. Out. Back to your classes. Now." My claws slowly slid out of my hands.

"Logan, don't scare the children!" Jean hissed at me, looking horrified.

"Is your Danger Room class still on this afternoon?" Someone else asked before I could do anything too drastic.

"No, class is cancelled, now go." No one moved.

"Logan, you can't just cancel class like that," Jean scolded.

"Scott did!" I turned round, indignant and sounded more like a little child getting told off by his mother as opposed to the great Wolverine. Hmmm, need to work on that.

"Scott collapsed!" Jean exclaimed.

"And someone, me, should keep an eye on him!" I couldn't believe that Jean was actually saying this, I thought it was a given that I would stay off and take the day to take care of Scott.

"You have responsibilities as a teacher, and with one teacher already off sick, we can't afford another absence!" Jean's eyes flared.

"Who's going to take care of Scott?" I gestured wildly to the bed – probably not the best idea with the claws still extended.

Jean faltered. Yes! Fucking yes! I knew I was always right, but it was nice to get confirmation sometimes.

A moan from the bed, "I don't need taking care of," Scott mumbled, sounding more drunk than in pain now. Scott was always such a sweet drunk. Okay Logan, focus.

"I could watch him? Our next class would have been with him anyway," Jubilee voiced, "Yeah, me and Kitty could watch him for an hour?"

"I don't mind staying too if you want someone older to be here as well? I've got a free," Rogue offered.

If looks could kill.

"A great idea!" Jean grinned at her evil students, then checked her watch, "Your class actually starts in ten minutes, Logan. You have to rest of the day with Scott after that," She offered the last snippet as a sort of consolation prize. "Sorry," She added after a pause, "But you are a teacher. I would stay here myself, but I have another class."

I sighed, then rounded on the three girls now in charge of the most important thing in my life, "You take good care of him. Don't touch anything. Especially Scott. If _anything _happens, run down and get me. You understand?"

They nodded, now petrified.

"I'll be back in an hour exactly. If anything happens, I'm coming after you." I meant it as well, ignoring Jean's death glare.

"He's, um, joking girls," Jean gushed, a hand on Rogue's now vaguely shaking shoulder.

"Like hell I am," I mumbled.

The bell rang. I was already late. I so badly wanted to stay here with Scott but...

The students that had been crammed into our room were beginning to filter out. Jean had vacated the bed as well, and I took this chance to have a last word with Scott. "I'm sorry I have to go," I mumbled, my words concealed under the chatter of the students, "I'll be back in an hour."

"I know," Scott smiled faintly, "I'll miss you." Scott didn't usually say sentimental stuff like that. The pain must be making him loopy. Still, didn't stop my heart from soaring.

"You too," I said gruffly. Damn the innocent children! All I wanted to do was kiss the life out of him (not literally) but all I could get away with was a subtle hand hold in present company.

"Awww," Rogue beamed behind me, having witnessed the whole thing. Scott blushed while I merely glared at her.

"Okay! He's in safe hands here, you go enjoy the simulation thing!" She practically pushed me out the room.

I ran a hand through my hair and (with immense willpower) walked down to the Danger Room where the longest hour of my life was waiting for me.

My class was alright. I had all the older students, who had done this enough to know what to do and didn't have to bother me too much. Unfortunately a good half of them had just been in my room, so they knew exactly why I was so touchy and rushed. And they kept giving me these infuriating pity-looks.

Fuck.

I hate pity.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please leave a review on the way out if you have the time, I'd love to hear what you think!

Hope you enjoyed it.

Lots of love

xxx


	4. Running back

Thanks for the lovely comments! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

* * *

As soon as Logan was out the door I felt a rush of tiredness and aches wash over me. My body had taken a beating and I knew it, I had pushed it too far, and this was my punishment. I hated to see him go.

The three girls turned to me in unison. Quite a scary sight for someone like me; the three of them grinning menacingly at me.

"Look, I really don't need watching," I started, suppressing a whimper as I moved and the pain collected at that place above my left hip. Ouch.

"Oh yes you do," Jubilee cut across me, "What if you collapse like you did in class?"

"Well, I'm in bed now," I mumbled.

"The real reason is," Rogue sat down on my bedside, "Logan will actually kill us if we leave you, or if anything remotely negative happens to you." She patted my arm sympathetically.

"But I just need a bit of rest, I'm really fine," I exclaimed.

"No you're not," Kitty voiced kindly.

"Okay listen, I'm really sorry for bugging you in class," Jubilee said suddenly.

"It's okay," I mumbled, still a little put out and more over embarrassed at her non-stop question time in the middle of my class.

"What happened in class?" Rogue looked to the other two.

"Nothing-"

"I kind of wouldn't stop asking him about him and Logan," Jubilee muttered, sending me and apologetic look that meant I couldn't stay mad at her. I gave her a smile. Damn, maybe Logan was right, I was a bit too soft for my own good.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, signalling the end of class, I yelled at Colossus to pack it up and make sure everything's switched off before running up the stairs to get back to Scott. It had been pure torture to be away from Scott, for an hour as well. A whole fucking hour. Away from Scott. Do I need to stress my point anymore?

I didn't bother with the elevator and heroically took the stairs, running all the way. I felt horribly uncomfortable leaving Scott with the three girls. I trusted the girls, yes, but not with Scott. If anything had happened to him, I don't know what I'd do.

Actually, scratch that. I would know exactly what I'd do, I'd kill the little fuck who-

My thoughts were put to an immediate halt when I rounded the still broken door into our room, hit by the welcome wall of glorious scent that was Scott. That was good, I couldn't smell any blood, that was always good. My eyes found him, sleeping softly on his side, shirtless as far as I could tell, and safe.

The girls were sitting at the end of the bed, and had halted their chatting as they saw me, mouths hanging open and smirking somehow at the same time.

I caught my breath as they giggled. "Is everything okay?" I panted.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine," Rogue chuckled, "How was class?"

"Umm, fine," I coughed, standing up straight and getting my breath back, "I was just passing by... I just thought I'd... check in... and..."

"He's fine. Sleeping. But fine," Kitty grinned at me innocently, "He fell asleep after the first ten minutes actually, couldn't keep him up!"

"Yeah, no fun," Jubilee laughed.

I ran a hand through my hair, relieved, but trying not to show it too much. "Alright then," I mumbled, tearing my eyes away from Scott, "You girls probably want to get to your next class. Was nice seeing you, bye."

"Actually," Rogue smirked, "We all have lunch now..."

Urgh! Damn lunch! My eyes drifted back to Scott's sleeping form again. God, he was so beautiful. How did I ever end up so lucky? All I wanted was to get these girls, however helpful they'd been, out. "Oh..."

"So," Kitty looked up at me, "I thought it had always been Jean and Scott?"

Fuck. They wanted to talk.

"Yeah, you little home wrecker," Rogue giggled. I knew they were joking, but now _really_ wasn't the time.

"Well I'm sure you all have plenty of homework, I'll catch you some other time then," I growled.

They all grinned up at me, "It's almost as if you don't want us here, Logan!" They giggled, knowing full well it was taking a huge amount of self restraint not to kick them out the nearest exit right now.

"What ever gave you that idea?" I said bitterly.

"Okay, okay," Rogue laughed, "We're leaving now," She pulled the other two up. Over the years she'd learned to notice the signs that led up to my bad moods, and was able to tell when I was joking.

Finally! I had to restrain myself from punching the air with joy as the girls trailed out the door and left Sleeping Beauty and myself alone.

Scott stirred, moaning tiredly, just as the girls were being pulled out the door. "Logan...?"

I was at his side in an instant, "Yeah, I'm here," I smiled at him.

He returned my smile, I was relieved to see. I sat down on the bed next to him as he pulled himself up on his elbows. "Good class?" He mumbled, sleep still clinging to him.

"Alright," I nodded. "I'm sorry I had to leave," I said slightly quieter.

"Don't worry about it," Scott ran a hand through his chestnut hair, "I'm sure the girls had a lovely time... I was out for most of it... when did they leave?"

"About two minutes ago," I answered. "Listen, I know I've said it, but I'm sorry about last night. And this. All this is my fault," I looked him right in the eyes.

"I don't see it that way," He mumbled, "And if you apologise one more time I'm going back to sleep," He said grumpily.

"Well I can't have that," I grinned, leant forwards and kissed him; something I haven't been able to do for what seemed like forever. There were no kids around, finally.

Oh scratch that. I heard giggling at the door. Scott pulled away sharply and I whirled round, seeing the three girls swooning at the door.

"We really need to get that door fixed," I growled.

* * *

So how do you guys feel about me carrying this on? I've got the beginnings of a chapter five written, where it kind of leaves the weirdness that was 'Logan nightmare Scott stabbed' bit and onto another little embarrassing, fluffy niche. It kind of makes a nice ending here as well though – what do you think?

I'm completely and utterly open to suggestions and stuff too, if you guys have an idea you wouldn't mind seeing written down, or want Logan to do something or Scott to do something, then please don't hesitate. What's that called? Like, requests?

Okaay, sorry for my ramblings – really hoped you like the story (Ha! I make myself laugh, I just referred to it as a story! Oh dear...) and would love to hear what you guys think :)

Thanks for reading!

Lots of love and peace

xx


	5. Scott's a screamer!

Hello strangers :) hope you're all well and good and enjoying the summer.

As I've said many times, this is just what happens when I find myself bored with nothing to do, the equivalent of me just accidentally sitting down on the keyboard (actually, scratch that, could never happen. My laptop's the most expensive thing I've bought and even though it doesn't really get all that much use, it still is up there in the top 10 most prized possessions and I would never ever sit on it, accidentally or otherwise. So you're wondering, "carmelcate, why on earth do I need to know that your beautiful red laptop is in your top 10 most prized possessions? In fact, why on earth am I still reading this little paragraph?", and my answer to you would be "good point.") So the meaning of the most pointless few sentences I've ever written in my life? Well, simply: there is no story line, this is just me letting my inner fangirl out on walkies and I thought "hey, if my warped mind finds these ideas kind of cute (and not just a little bit sexy, right?) the wonderful world of just might as well".  
So that's my explanation for this chapter. I know this little idea's probably been reworked and reworked to death, but oh well.

**Warnings!:** Well, there's Logan, and there's Scott, and there's a not-so-locked door and a bed. That means male/male relationship, I'm sorry if that kind of content offends you, and if it does then get out of my office, if not then thanks for reading :) x  
Oh, and major out of characterness that allowed me to write this fluff :D

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be. No copy right infringement malarkey intended.

I will in fact shut up now, and if I haven't scared too many of you lovely fanfictioners off with my ramblings... read on my pretties!

* * *

**Jean **(ps... when _"this is happening"_ it means Jean's speaking to people through thought. Stating the obvious i know, but might as well. _"Hope you enjoy!"_)

"Okay, hurry up," I chivvied the younger students into action, trying to sound alarmed and urgent. The professor had warned me that there was going to be a test run evacuation this week and I guess he just had to make it at midnight.

I'd got most of the first floor dorms out of their beds now and they were following me, all hushed voices and terrified little faces looking up at me – I did feel kind of bad for tricking them, but I guess it had to be done, like a fire-drill or something. Well, I guess they weren't that little anymore – Rogue was walking beside me, her boyfriend next to her and trying the best he could not to drool over her all too sexy nightdress.

"What's going on?" She said breathlessly.

"We need to evacuate the school," I replied, "That's all I know," I added, so I wouldn't have to justify the drill.

I opened another door, repeating what I'd said for the last thirty dorm rooms I'd walked into, "We need to get everyone out, come on." It came out a little more sardonic than I had hoped this time, but oh well, they didn't seem to notice.

Storm had got the floors above me, I think, and I could hear Hank moving about downstairs so that meant I only had the rest of this corridor to do. Wait. Where were Scott and Logan?

I paused for thought. Did they even know about the drill? I hadn't mentioned it to them, and it had all been kind of last minute – I don't know when the Professor would have had a chance to do it either, I'd been practically by his side non stop for the past few weeks; using Cerebro took a lot of practise.

Oh shoot, they'd be together. Like, _together_ together – not that I minded – it's just Scott's a sensitive old soul and with me bursting into their room, and the few students who didn't already know that the two shared a bed would find out and the rest would just simply see.

I just thought it was damn hot. I'd had a few issues with it in the beginning of course, it was like any ex moving on but still. Our relationship had fizzled out long before Logan came into our lives. I saw Scott as my best friend now, as he did to me, and I couldn't think of anyone better for him: the overprotective totally head over heels in love, Logan. And Scott was good for Logan, too – he'd been much happier lately. They were perfect together.

I could see that now.

And boy, did I see it in the danger room! I've accidentally walked in on them twice now, in the Danger room, when things obviously got a little bit too heated.

I rounded the corner, having raised a dozen more students, all bleary eyed and asking what was going on. There was Scott and Logan's room.

I gave a quick knock on the door, calling out, "Evacuation, everybody up!"

There was no reply. Scott had always been a deep sleeper. I heard movement though, which meant I'd woken someone up, I hoped.

I knocked again, "Up!"

"Come back later," I heard Logan yell through the door. He sounded a bit strained actually, which must mean that he didn't appreciate being woken up at god knows what time it is for a fake evacuation, not that he knew. Anyway, I digress.

"Who's in there?" Jubilee, who had just been woken up said curiously, "Why don't you just open it like you did the rest?"

Oh that girl was evil embodied. Her little smirk that she was doing her best to conceal made it known that she knew just exactly whose room this was, and who would be in it.

"Fine," I said coolly, not wanting to create a scene and, to be honest, quite wanting myself to see what was beyond the door. I was picturing both men snoozing gently, Logan's arms protectively wrapped around Scott's slim figure, like two birds in one nest.

I knocked again and swung the door open.

Oh.

My.

God.

I did get a picture, but not the one I was expecting.

They were locked together in a passionate kiss, Scott's hands tugging at Logan's hair while Logan himself was above Scott on the bed, the bedclothes pooling at their hips, thrusting. Scott was moaning, Logan was growling – Scott noticed me first and his breath hitched, eyes finding me, face contorted in pleasure, writhing.

"Logan," He hissed. I was unsure whether he was trying to get Logan's attention and put a stop to the embarrassment, or simply calling out his lover's name in the heat of the moment.

Which, let me tell you, was a very heated one.

The way they were with each other... apart from being almost impossibly sexy, was somehow tender and gentle. Just what I would have expected from the slightly more sensitive Scott, but Logan?

Love does weird and wonderful things, I guess.

Logan was still moving, he closed his eyes, arching his back slightly and said through panted breath, barely a whisper, "Jean, get the fuck out."

And I did, closing the door but not before I heard Scott's moans of pleasure escalate into what sounded like-

"Oh my god..." Rogue whispered behind me.

The children! Their innocent eyes! I've traumatised them for life! I whirled around to see the bulk of the crowd blushing and whispering, grinning openly, others frantically asking what had happened that was so important that had made us all stop in their tracks.

"That was so hot!"  
"Was someone having sex in there?!"

"It sounded like two guys?"

"It was Scott and Logan!"

"Oh my god!"

"You're so lucky you got to see!"

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Did you see the way he was holding him?!"

"I know!"

"So cute!"

"Not to mention sexy..."

"That's enough!" I put a stop to the torrents of hushed whispers and giggles with my icy glare #34. I had no idea what to say next, with all of them staring expectantly at me, "Now, that wasn't what it looked like in there..." That was the only thing I could think of? Oh god.

My mind drifted to the other side of the door. Their emotions were really mixed up, which was to be expected after mind blowing sex. I could feel immense pleasure, that was also to be expected but on top of that was annoyance; which was probably from Logan, and complete embarrassment; from Scott.

Good to know they weren't too furious with me. As soon as I realised what I was doing; prying again into another personal moment for the two of them, I butted out of their heads.

I was still standing there, with my mouth hanging open, no clue what to say or whether I should wait outside for them to recover and then give an explanation to the beaming group of gossipmongers.

"I knew they liked each other, but I didn't know that much," Bobby was chuckling to Rogue, while Rogue herself had turned as red as a tomato, rivalling my own blush.

"Isn't there an evacuation going on here, miss?" A student piped up, sounding rather worried.

"Oh," I had completely forgotten, "Yes, yes..." I searched for Storm, extending my mind to her, "Storm is coming down the stairs next to the kitchen, meet her there. Now." I said shakily.

"You aren't coming with us?" Rogue asked.

"No, I'm going to wait and take Scott and Logan to the meeting point, I'm not sure they know where it is..." I lied. Well, only half lied. Logan would have no clue where an assembly point would be, but Scott being Scott...

"Well can't I wait with you?" Rogue asked. She and Logan had always been close, they treated each other as best friends; Rogue always looking to Logan for advice.

The majority of the group was running down to the kitchen, where Storm was, eager to spread the mental picture of Logan and Scott.

"You really should get to safety..." I mumbled, using the fake evacuation card and looking at the door. "And this is a private matter."

"Yes," She agreed, "But I would feel much safer here," She smirked.

"Let her stay," Bobby backed her up loyally.

"Fine, but at your own risk," She probably thought I was talking about the drill. I was referring to Logan's potential wrath, which I could feel bubbling up behind the closed door.

I waited till I couldn't hear the quick footsteps of the other students before hesitantly knocking on the door once more. "Scott? Logan?"

"Fuck! Where's my shirt?"

I shook my head, trying not to find the situation too amusing, despite the fact I was holding back a giggle. I closed my eyes, concentrating, speaking to them through my powers.

"_You two do know there's a drill going on, don't you?" _

"Scott, did you hear that?!" Was heard. Logan sounded slightly panicky. I resisted the urge to go 'awww', knowing that would only worsen his temperamental mood.

Bobby and Rogue exchanged confused looks.

"Yeah, it's fine, it's only Jean," came next.

"No one told us about any drill!" I heard Logan's yell... and so did the students.

"It's only a drill?" Bobby said, exasperated, "I could have stayed in bed!"

"_Bobby and Rogue are out here,"_ I sighed, _"Are you two decent?" _

"Yeah, give me a minute," Scott yelled back.

I stayed put, smirking I said, _"You know, I had no idea you were such a screamer, Scott."_

Through the door came Scott's groan of embarrassment, "How many people... saw?"

"_About fifty students, but I can tell you, a lot more probably heard it," _I giggled, unable to keep my mouth (or mind) shut.

"What's going on?" Rogue asked me.

"Nothing, they'll be out in a minute," I shook my head, still laughing.

"Cruel, Jean!" Logan growled back through the door.

"_You two should really get a lock on this thing."_ I said, slightly more serious.

"That's what I keep telling you, Logan," Scott whined.

"Well now I'm convinced," Logan's voice came back, slightly miffed.

"Jean," Rogue interrupted my thought conversation, "Jean, do we have to go down to the meeting point or can we just stay here, and then go back to bed?"

"I suppose just go back to bed," I mumbled, put out.

"Come on then," Bobby said softly.

"No, not just yet," She giggled.

"_Hurry up, you have an audience waiting," _I smiled.

The door opened just as I said that, exposing a slightly more dressed Scott and Logan; both looking flushed and annoyed. Scott was at the door, while Logan was sitting on the bed, pulling on his socks.

Rogue merely smirked at them both.

"Yes?" Scott looked at me expectantly. His face was still flushed, his lips still red from Logan's kisses. He was wearing a nice shirt I'd got him last Christmas that did nothing to conceal the bites and hickeys on his neck and collarbone.

"I just wanted to know," I hissed, suddenly pissy, "_Why_ on earth you were doing _that _in a school, with _kids_ outside! Scott, I expected better from you!"

"As I recall," Logan growled, standing up from the bed and giving me a fully fledged death glare, "You were the one who opened the door."

Uh oh. I'd just yelled at Scott, Logan was going to kill me now. My last words? Oh, let me think-

"I knocked. Twice!"

"I told you to come back later," Logan said through gritted teeth.

"What would you have done if that were a real evacuation then?!"

"That's enough," Scott said quietly, "Shouldn't we be helping with the drill?"

"Fuck that," Logan said dangerously, "They'll be fine without us, Scott."

And with that, he sharply slammed the door in my face.

I could hear Scott on the other side of the door yelling at him for being so bloody rude, and Logan, obviously upset that Scott was angry, taking a far more sensitive and understanding route than he did with me.

Then there was silence behind the door, and I could only begin to imagine what was going on in there...

But no, I was too angry to daydream.

I ended up walking away, stomping out my rage on the corridor floor with Rogue and Bobby giggling in the background, I was unable to take his incessant 'I'm wolverine, I'm a man, I'm a manly man, look at me!' babble. I didn't mind him defending and protecting Scott (whether Scott needed/wanted it or not) because I thought that was damn cute but he was just too aggressive for my liking some of the time.

I guess he did have an excuse to be grumpy. He'd just been interrupted by half the students and I while fucking the love of his life, and five seconds away from coming.

I'd let him off just this once.

As I walked down to help out with the now very insignificant drill, the only thing filling my mind was 'Wait a sec, why didn't Scott make those sounds when he was with me?'.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, if you have a spare second leave me a review, I'd love to know what you guys think :D

As ever, thanks for reading!

Don't know what you guys think about a chapter Six, but there's one in the making. Now, because I am already late going out, I will simply copy and paste what I've said last time – I'm completely and utterly open to suggestions and stuff too, if you guys have an idea you wouldn't mind seeing written down, or want Logan to do something or Scott to do something, then please don't hesitate. Request away!

I will love you and leave you, thanks again! :)

x


	6. What's your L word?

Hey :) So thank you so much for the reviews!

And to the lovelies **Utena-Puchiko-nyu** and **UraniaChang** the Scott taking care of baby and incredibly jealous and put out Logan idea is in the making, and should be up soon :) This is just the very cheesey aftermath of the last chapter. Promise the next one will be better.

**Warnings: **Okay, if you've got this far, I shouldn't really be having to tell you this but here goes – this is a guy/guy story with tons and tons of fluff.

**Disclaimer: **Said it before, I'll say it again – Not mine.

* * *

"You're taking up the whole sofa," Jubilee whined at me. The TV buzzed in the background, showing a recycled episode of Friends, which always made Scott chuckle. He'd be here in a minute, he usually came down here and chilled out in front of the telly with me after a Monday's teaching.

"I know," I said, taking another swig of beer. Jean frowned on me, but hey. "I'm saving the seat."

Jubilee looked up from the floor where she was sat, looking murderous, "Maybe we should all try dating you," She mumbled sarcastically, "There would always be a seat waiting for us."

I was about to retort when Scott walked into the room, and all other thoughts were promptly put to a comfortable halt. God, he looked sexy. He wasn't even trying and he looked great. I had to ask myself once more; How did I get so lucky?

He had changed into jeans and a shirt and as soon as he saw me, grinned. I moved my legs off the sofa so he could sit next to me and handed him a cold beer.

"Thanks," He beamed at me, leaning slightly closer.

I just smiled at him, unable to do much else. It had been a long day.

I leaned slightly closer, "No problem." I stayed pretty close, but not overly so. There were after all like thirty kids watching.

"Oh god," Jubilee groaned, "I think I'm going to be sick. Too much love."

Scott was about to deny all connotations of love, when he realised there really was no point, after what they'd all seen us doing last night. "Just... watch the telly." He ended.

"How was your day?" I asked him, lowering my voice so even Jubilee strained her ears.

"Fine, fine. Got a bunch of marking to do tonight though," Scott moaned, taking another sip of beer. "You?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Rogue interrupted us, sitting on the arm of the sofa. "Hey you two," She beamed at us; me spread out, arm over the back of the sofa by Scott. "Can I have a beer?"

"Are you 18?" Scott asked sarcastically, but not unkindly.

"I will be in two months," She answered enthusiastically. Bobby sidled up to us, standing behind her.

"Hey," He grinned at her, then looked and Scott and I, "And hello, you two lovebirds."

I felt Scott slide away from me slightly on the sofa. I glared and involuntarily growled at Bobby; he'd interrupted a lovely moment with Scott, then made him move away from me.

"What do you want?" I said dangerously.

"Now you've done it," Rogue giggled.

"I-I was just joking!"

"Well I'm not laughing," I growled.

"Logan, leave it," Scott muttered. I still found it amazing how just the sound of Scott's voice could calm me down, just like one of those long spa massages (not that I'd ever been to one of them, uh, yeah). Anyway, it calmed me down. I took another gulp of beer to hide that fact, knowing Rogue was on the lookout for anything vaguely romantic this evening, coming from me.

"I'm going out for a smoke," I mumbled, standing up gruffly. Normally I'd just light up in here, but unlike my lungs, Scott's and the kid's were still able to form cancer cells and shit like that.

"Aw don't leave poor Scott here!" Rogue cried out in mock despair, "He'll have to fend for himself and you know as soon as you're gone all the girls will just be asking non stop about _last night_..."

"Rogue, that's enough," I heard Scott say calmly, trying to defuse the situation before it drew too many people's attention.

"I'll be back in a minute," I sent an open smile to Scott, ignoring Rogue completely and wondering out to the front door. The cold night air hit me, fresh and cool. I pulled out a cigar, lighting it and taking a drag slowly; it had been a long day.

Firstly, I hardly got to see Scott – we usually met up for lunch in the canteen but he'd had to do some last minute handouts or something and I had to finish an especially dangerous class in the simulation room. So Scott deprivation was not a good thing, not at all.

Secondly... well, there was no secondly, but not seeing Scott counted for four bad things. At least.

I leant against the cold stone wall to the left of the door, taking in the dense forest surrounding the school. Just then, the door swung open.

"Scott-" I grinned, turning round to see him, but no. Shit. It was Jean, and she probably wanted to talk. "Oh, hi."

"Don't sound so disappointed, Scott's just inside waiting for you to come back in," She mumbled, slightly put out.

I felt a slight tinge of guilt. I waited for her to say something, but silence took over. I busied myself with my cigar, wondering how long I'd have to stand out here waiting before I could go back inside,

This was so messed up, I missed him already, and I'd only been away five minutes.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," Jean looked at me, blushing slightly.

Oh great. I preferred the silence. Last night had been the night of the drill, when she'd... "Oh yeah," I raised an eyebrow, "Sorry for um, swearing and yelling at you," I mumbled gruffly.

"It's fine," She said, "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of Scott and the kids, that's all."

"I was not embarrassed!" I grumbled. Well, mortified was closer to the truth, but she wasn't going to bloody find that out, "I don't get embarrassed."

"Well, I'm sorry for yelling at you then."

I paused. I didn't really mind getting yelled at, seeing as I did the exact same thing (well, mine was a little ruder maybe than hers but hey) what I did mind, however, was her yelling at my already flustered Scott, and not just yelling, no – she yelled at him in front of the kids. He was probably feeling a little emasculated already, being bottom and all that (which he didn't mind by the way, hell, from the noises he makes, I'd say he doesn't mind at all) and then for the kids (even if they were just Rogue and Bobby) to see him get shouted at by Jean -

"I'm sorry for being mean to Scott as well," She said, as if picking the thought out of my head. Wow, Jean was really intuitive some of the time, almost like she was psychic.

Hey, wait a sec, she was fucking psychic!

"Okay, and sorry for going in your head just now," She tried to laugh, pushing her red hair behind her ear, "It's not that I mean to – it's kind of hard to explain – people's thoughts are so loud, and the really open minded, passionate people, their thoughts are more on display than others, and yours kind of just jump out at me."

This wasn't making me feel any better. Note to self: remember not to _think_ around Jean. Ever.

"Anyway," She carried on, "You were right. The whole thing last night was my fault, and there's a lot of backtalk as a result of it. I just wanted to patch things up."

"It's patched," I absentmindedly stubbed out my cigar on my palm, wondering for a minute why Jean winced. Oh yeah, I forgot some people weren't used to that. It was just second nature to me.

She smiled at me as we descended into a fairly comfortable silence. I'd always been a bit on edge about being around Jean, seeing as she was Scott's most significant ex and what do you know, I guess I think of her as kind of a threat.

Huh. I stamped out my cigar stub as I pondered this revealation, then realised Jean was holding the door open for me. "Uh, thanks."

I walked into the living room again, after smiling goodbye to Jean who had departed up the stairs.

And there he was. He was in the same place on the sofa, seemingly content and sitting next to Kitty, who was talking to him about coursework or something. I strode in, walking back to my Scott, "Move," I grunted to Kitty, who wore an expression that was a mix of amusement and terror, and needless to say, she was out of my seat next to Scott in a flash.

"Hey," I gave a slow grin to Scott.

"You could try being a little nicer to them, Logan," Scott said, the faintest trace of a smile lingering on his lips.

"Nice? I'm always nice," I picked up my beer.

Scott chuckled, his slow and sexy smile doing something weird to my chest. And other parts of my anatomy. What else is new?

I was only slightly disappointed when he turned away from me, and back to Kitty, back in teacher mode. "Okay, so if you get it to me my Monday, it should be fine," He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Mr Summers," She nodded and then walked back to her friends who were staring at us fixedly in quite a scary manner. I raised my eyebrows.

"Scott, they're staring at us," I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

"I know, it's scaring me a little," He joked, his voice low, "Just try to ignore them."

I smirked, glancing over at them. Sure enough, they were still staring at the two of us, "I recognise some of them from last night actually," I muttered in Scott's ear, "I bet they're hoping for another show..." What was wrong with my hormones? My mind's been fixed on nothing but sex all day long... but then again, what else was new?

At that moment, nothing was sexier than that all too cute blush gracing Scott's features right now.

Maybe I should kiss Scott right here and now, to give the gossiping girls what they wanted, and me what I wanted: Scott. I'd run a hand skilfully under Scott's skirt, feeling the warm silk like skin beneath my fingers while I captured his irresistible lips in a passionate kiss, my hand sliding lower-

"Logan!" Jean walked in, a faint blush on her features, "Mind out of the gutter, thank you!"

Damn Jean and her damn telekinesis! Urgh, Jean had just found out that I spent my Monday evenings mentally undressing the all too tempting Scott next to me. Great.

Scott just laughed as Jean sat down in a comfy armchair a few feet away from us. Hmmm, I have good memories of that chair; when I saw Scott standing alone, holding a glass of milk, the whole school sleeping except us – I can still remember to this day how the moonlight danced across his bare torso, his shocked but not all that displeased expression drawing me closer... until we ended up in that chair.

Okay, focus Logan.

Jean was still sat in the chair, which meant that she probably was trying to keep out of my head.

"So why don't you tell us what you were thinking about?" Jubilee grinned up at me. I'm started to consider the notion that she might actually be channelling the devil.

"None of your business," I muttered, eyes on the TV screen and taking another gulp of beer.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Scott run a hand through his hair.

"That just proves are assumptions though," The Devil beamed at me.

"Maybe I was thinking about marking assignments," I exclaimed.

"Yeah, um, sure," Rogue said sarcastically, grinning at me.

"Whatever," I growled, aware I was losing this fight, and I hated losing, "As I said, it was none of your business."

Jean just kind of smirked at me. Was this her idea of fun?

"You know what," I shook my head, "I'm off to bed."

"Why?" Jubilee whined, "You know I'm only kidding."

"Maybe I'm tired. Or maybe I just need a break from all the fucking gossip," I growled, standing up.

"Watch your language," Jean warned.

I paused, deciding that my reputation couldn't sink any further, so standing in front of Scott who was half way through a sip of beer I asked, "Care to join me?"

Well, I knew my voice was sexy and all, but Scott actually almost chocked on his drink, looking up at me with a mix of happiness, lust and (maybe more prominently) embarrassment.

The whole thing was just adorable really. God, I love him. I actually love him.

I'm completely ignoring Jean's chorus of "aww" in the background. I wish she'd fucking stay out of my head.

"What's he thinking?" Rogue hissed at the evil thing grinning on the chair.

"The L word!" She gushed in a completely un-Jean manner.

"Lesbian?" Bobby asked. Good to know what his mind's on.

"No, the other L word!" Jean said incredulously.

"If invading my mind isn't enough already, that has to be liable," I put self restraint to work.

Scott was smiling up at me, "Come on then," He stood up and walked out the door, me like the doting puppy I am, following bouncily in his wake.

"You know, I have absolutely no idea what the hell Jean's on about-"

"Don't worry, I lesbian you too," Scott said softly.

I don't think I've ever been happier.

* * *

Oh... my god... could I have gotten much more fluff in there I wonder?

Anywho, crazy amounts of sloppy romance aside – I hope you liked it, please leave a review on your way out if you have the time, means a lot :)

I'm completely and utterly open to suggestions and stuff too, if you guys have an idea you wouldn't mind seeing written down, or want Logan to do something or Scott to do something, then please don't hesitate. Request away!

Thanks for tolerating :) and see you soon for a babysitting Scott and an incredibly jealous Logan!

Peace out baby

x


	7. Stupid Peyton Thing

You do know that I love you guys right? (That's my way of saying like the biggest THANK YOU for all of your reviews). Thank you, thank you, thank you.

And the requests! Fantastic ideas all around, can't wait to write them, the fangirl inside me now worships you.  
This chapter right here is the glorious Utena-Puchiko-nyu's request: Scott has to take care of a baby, allowing Logan to get all jealous and possessive and stuff. I hope I did your idea justice, and that you like it.

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine. Fan made. No profit made.

**Warnings**: Hideous out of characterness. Logan's bad language. Boy on boy. If that hasn't scared you off, then read on dearest darlings. Thanks for reading :)

* * *

"Scott, can I see you in my office for a moment?"

Those were the exact words I did not want to hear right now.

This week had been tough: I hadn't seen Scott for any of it. He'd had to go on a stupid mission and I hadn't been allowed to fucking go. Jean was cruel, too cruel I believe to be classed as human sometimes – "someone needs to stay and take care of the kids" my ass.

Anyway, this was the evening my Scott had come home, I'd barely spent 20 minutes with him when Charles was summoning him to his bloody office and away from me.  
I was getting Scott withdrawal symptoms, and it was nasty.

I'd missed him.

I'd really missed him.

"Oh, sure," Scott said, slightly dazed. That was down to the fact that he'd barely slept this past week and was absolutely exhausted. Another reason he should stay put with me.

He stood up, letting go of my hand reluctantly, "I'll be back in a minute," He mumbled, smiling at me through his tiredness.

I sunk into the sofa as he walked away, feeling my mood deflate by the second.

"Oh stop pouting," Jean chose that moment to bounce into the Scottless room, nudging me and sitting down in the now vacant seat by me, "He'll be back before you know it."

Here was me thinking I could stew alone until Scott returned. Wishful thinking on my part.

I merely growled at her, sending a half hearted glare her way, "Why does the Professor have to pick _now_ to want to have a chat?! It's just unfair." I whined.

"Logan," She gave me a very patronizing look, "Other people are allowed to spend time with Scott too, you know."

"Not the moment he gets back from a fucking week long mission, they can't," I mumbled.

I'd missed him. I'd genuinely, totally and completely missed him, and all I wanted to do now was be with him, was that so bad? It wasn't like we were one of those sickeningly sweet have-to-call-each-other-every-five-seconds kind of couples, however much I wanted to call him every five seconds. I just wanted to see him. Was that so terrible of me?

No.

I'm completely in my rights to want to spend time with my Scott regardless.

So why is Charles doing this to me? I've almost completely stopped smoking in the mansion, I teach back to back classes in the Danger Room every day, and I hardly ever insult the kids anymore (well, if I do, it's because they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or they just totally deserved it).

It's just torture.

Oh god, I was going to turn us into one of those annoying -to-call-each-other-every-five-seconds kind of couples if I wasn't careful. I had to fight away a shudder.

Okay, focusing on not focusing on Scott... now.

This was harder than I thought. Damn.

I realised then Jean was laughing at me. That woman had some nerve.

"What?!" I asked, angered.

"It's just you're so cute!" She exclaimed, still laughing.

I looked at her, clueless, "Okay, One: I am not the slightest bit _cute_," I spat out that demon word. I wish people would stop calling me that, "And Two: I didn't even do anything!"

She just chuckled.

Oh. I get it. "How many times do I have to say it, Jean?! Stay out of my head!" I said with slightly less conviction than I was aiming for. I let my head fall on the back of the sofa head, groaning.

"He'll be back soon," She repeated, attempting to reassure me. Fuck all that was doing.

I stared longingly at the door, fixedly ignoring any of Jean's giggles or "aww's" until ten minutes later Scott walked in. You did hear that, right? _Ten_ minutes. Ten long minutes. That's fucking ages! Why does Charles suddenly hate me?!

I felt my face break out into a smile as I saw him, but wait, something was off.

"What," I laid my eyes on the offense. A child, no, a baby, more like a cherub actually – all blonde ringlets and rosy cheeks, laughing and clinging fixedly to Scott's slim waist, his strong arms wrapped around her protectively, the way I liked them wrapped around me, "Is that?" I had to chuckle as the baby creature sneezed onto Scott's shirt, Jean already cooing at this thing while she scooted over so Scott could sit down next to me.

"She's called Peyton," Scott dropped down lightly next to me, moving this Peyton thing onto his lap, "She's adorable, isn't she?" He beamed at her.

"I guess so," I looked at her a little more closely. She was about as old enough to speak a couple of broken words, old enough to crawl and stand on her own for a few steps before crawling again. She was transfixed by Scott's goggles at present, reaching up and fiddling with them, laughing as if they were the most entrancing and hilarious thing in the world. Scott was grinning, concealing yawns every ten seconds. "She's alright. You're better in my books though, I think," I used my patented sex voice, giving him a slow smile, and leaning in.

Then something really weird happened.

He leant back, ever so slightly, from me. I don't even think he noticed he did, or meant to or anything, he was still looking at the Peyton thing, as if nothing had happened.

Maybe nothing _had_ happened?

I tried to fight off the wave of hurt that threatened to crash down around down on me. Instead, I leant back myself, acting as if I hadn't meant to kiss Scott at all.

"She's so cute!" Jean squealed.

What is it with girls and babies? It was like as soon as a woman got within ten feet of one all brain cells were put on hold and cognitive function was something unheard of. I mean yeah, they're cute and all, but they're just babies.

"Isn't she just?" Scott chimed in, sounded dangerously like Jean, beaming and joining in with the baby madness too – did I say it was just women who did the crazy baby thing? I take it back.

"Precious," I said through gritted teeth. Yeah, she was cute and all, but all I wanted right now was to be alone with my Scott. No Jean. No Peyton thing. Just me and my Scott. "Why is it here again?" I asked, putting on my most upbeat voice for them.

"Oh," Scott _finally _turned to me, smiling, "Charles put me on babysitting duty," He said it like it was a good thing, "Yeah, Peyton's parents, who are mutants, had to go into hiding – I didn't ask why – and they couldn't manage to take her with them, so I'm looking after her for a week, until they can get back." He'd turned back to the Peyton thing. She was all giggles and smiles of course, absolutely loving it.

"Why do you get to look after her?" Jean pouted, clearly wishing she'd been dubbed resident babysitter instead. She wasn't alone in that wish.

"Yeah, why do you have to get stuck with it?" I looked to my Scott.

Scott shrugged, "No clue."

"I guess you are the most baby friendly out of all of us," Jean mused.

I was about to question her very sweeping statement but I realised she was right. Damn. There were always multiple knocks on our door (which annoyed me no end) from tearful students who went to Scott for advice or sometimes just a bleary eyed hug. And he was always late after his classes because nine times out of ten he was talking a troubled student through their worries. It was beyond me how he could be a surrogate and stand in parent to all these kids and be happy about it.

"You are actually," I agreed.

Scott smiled at me, as if I'd just paid him a massive compliment, "And is all this alright with you, yeah?" He looked worried for a second.

I was still basking in the warmth of his smile, "Sure," I said automatically.

Jean gave me a surprised glance, tearing her attention momentarily away from the Peyton thing, "Wow Logan, you know, you've really come a long way. I would have never in a million years thought you'd be okay with sharing Scott's attention with someone, let alone taking care of a full on baby!" She laughed.

Scott chuckled, not really paying much heed to her words and more wrapped up in the baby madness that this thing had brought with it.

I bit my tongue. That was exactly how I felt, damn it! Not sharing, no baby, thanks ever so much, bye bye now. But no, I couldn't say that, I'd _apparently_ come a long way. I was supposed to have transformed into the most accepting and wonderful man in the universe (Scott's title normally) in the last five minutes.

But no. I'd show Jean, I'd show Scott, that I _had_ come a long way, that I could be accepting, that I was a baby person, that I wouldn't have a little bit of me die when Scott didn't return one of my fucking kisses.

I'd show them.

"Yeah, should be fun," I forced my face into a grin, hoping I didn't sound all that sardonic.

Thankfully Scott didn't pick up on my sarcasm or rigid expression, no, he was too busy entertaining the stupid Peyton thing to notice my existence, let alone the tone of my voice.

Stupid Peyton thing.

I looked at it. It was grinning. At me.

... Resist all temptations to glare...

I forced myself to smile again. God, this thing was like an angel replica or something, blonde curly hair, bright green eyes, rosy cheeks. Even more so when she reached out her pudgy little arms for me.

"Logan, she likes you," Scott laughed, grinning at the Peyton thing.

"Doesn't everyone?" I gave him a slow smile, using my tried and tested 'sexy voice', full power.

And nothing from him. Just another chuckle.

Oh, this was going to be a long week.

The Peyton thing was taking over everything, I'd only laid my cautious eyes on her an hour ago but my God, she was fast.

I tried not to gape as I looked at Scott lay the Peyton thing down on _our_ bed, pulling _our_ bed sheets up to its neck, tucking it in.

"What?" I looked at my Scott, then at the thing, then back to Scott again. "Sorry, what?"

"She doesn't have a crib or anything yet," He said all business like as he pulled his t shirt up and over his head, getting ready for bed. "And she's young, I don't want her to be left on her own, the first night and stuff," He said softly, trailing off. Worry flickered over his beautiful face for a second. How could I argue with him when he was being so sweet?

Actually, there were two things wrong with that last thought: 1. Scott was always sweet. 2. The new and improved Logan had come a long way, and this new Logan wouldn't mind in the slightest that the little bugger was dozing in our bed.

I glanced at the Peyton thing. She was yawning, bright eyes flickering shut.

As Scott was now in our little bathroom off from the bedroom, I allowed myself to pout, grumbling as I pulled off my clothes and tugged on boxers and a white t shirt, but stopped sulking immediately when Scott emerged from out of the bathroom.

God, he looked hot.

I'd been Scott deprived for a whole week, could you blame me? No sex for seven days had been torture. But now I had to wait longer, thanks to the demon now sleeping lightly under the sheets.

Well, at least I got to spend time with Scott, even if we were going to be unconscious. I mean, a night with Scott here was better than a night without. Much better. Even if we were separated by the devil baby.

Scott smiled at me, "So, did you miss me?" His voice was low, so as not to wake the Peyton thing.

It was so nice to have him to myself now the brat was asleep.

Had I missed him? Yes. Like a boat misses the sea. Like a bird misses the sky. Like cheese misses macaroni. Totally and completely. Yes, yes, yes. "Little bit," I shrugged, "Didn't really notice you were gone, to be honest."

He gave me a slow grin, stepping closer, "Is that so?"

His smile was killing me. "Yeah."

"Well, I missed you," Scott beamed up at me, "Quite a bit, actually."

We were inches away now, my breath ghosting his lips.

My hands were at home resting on his slim hips, "Good to know," I leant in, finally about to close the gap between us after a whole week of missing him when a noise sounded.

A noise that broke all noises. Oh my god – was that a car alarm? A banshi? Was this what death sounded like?

No.

It was the freaking Peyton thing, who'd now destroyed my eardrums, by waking up and screaming her deceptively angelic head off.

Scott was by her side in the blink of an eye, cradling her in his strong arms.

I stumbled forwards into nothing: the absence of Scott.

So the Peyton thing had plans, huh?

So there I was, standing at the end of our bed, horny and disappointed while Scott took care of the devil child.

"Stupid Peyton thing..."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

So that's to be continued, a TBC! :D The next half of this little baby niche will come soon.

Really hope you liked it :)

As I said earlier, I'm so psyched to get to write all your requests, because they are some of the cutest little ideas I've ever come across Logan/Scott wise.  
So here's what I'm thinking, right:  
- Chapter Eight: Part two of Stupid Peyton thing requested by Utena-Puchiko-nyu also combined with UraniaChang's (I think anyway. Really sorry and do excuse me if I get names mixed up. It's late. I mean well.) request of a dog and the baby and Logan fighting over Scott's attention. Also requested by UraniaChang, Scott POVs will be woven in throughout all of them hopefully! :)  
- Chapter Nine: Kitsune Rose420's fabulous request involving Alex, Scott's brother.  
- Chapter Ten: Drunken Scott accidentally opening eyes and blasting Logan, a cute twist requested by Emmyzi :D  
- Chapter Eleven: Logan letting out the Wolverine in him, requested by the awesome djaly.

I'll be honest with you, that list was more for me than you. It will probably change somewhere along the way, if I get a random idea with potential for cuteness I will ramble away and post it up here. If I've missed anyone out up there, that's because it's late and my eyes are slowly dying, and I accidentally skipped over it, not because I don't want to do it because you know that's not true. Rant over? Yeah, think so X)

**As always, open and would be delighted to receive more requests! **

If you have a spare second pretty please leave a review for me, they are treasured.

THANK YOU FOR READING, MY DELIRIOUS LOVE IS NOW YOURS!

xxx


	8. Stupid Dave thing

So I hope you aren't too mad at me, it's been a little while.

I also hope you all are well, happy and enjoying the summer holidays and aren't too sad about going back to school/college/uni. I started back a few days ago, and was weirdly excited to get back into all nighters, revision and the stress of it all. But was very reluctant to give up my lie ins. I miss sleep. Anyway, who cares about sleep when you have Scott and Logan fluff?

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form are these characters mine. I just like playing with them.

**Warnings:** Language. Boy on boy fluff. Out of characterness. And ten pages of nothingness. Watch out.

Love to all of you, and thank you for the reviews, they were lovely!

Here you go my pretties! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I stumbled into the canteen, tired, hungry – still horny and disappointed.

Staggering up to the staff table I was ambushed by Rogue et al. "Hey," She grinned, Bobby and Jubilee right behind her.

I barely mumbled, my stomach sinking when I realised she wanted to talk. Shit.

"So," Jubilee grinned, "You're supposed to be bouncy and on top of the world right now. What's up?"

"Excuse me?" I tried not to growl.

"Scott's back last night," Rogue said slowly.

As if I didn't know that. I sighed heavily, tiredness had chased away all intentions of good humour. There was a dark cloud over Monday morning, and for the foreseeable future. Well, at least for the rest of the week.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked, concerned now.

"Didn't get any sleep," I said gruffly.

"Okay, really don't want to hear about that, too early in the morning," Bobby whined.

"Do you really think I'd be complaining if _that_ had kept me up all night?" I growled.

I was just about to go into a fully fledged rant about the stupid Peyton thing when I remembered the New and Improved Logan.

The new and improved Logan wouldn't let the devil baby bother him, no. I was going to show everyone (and by everyone, I meant 90% Scott) that I could in fact do this.

"It's no big deal," I finished lamely.

Okay, so not letting it bother me transpired into not letting people think it bothered me. Oh, I was smooth.

"Seriously, what's up?" Jubilee's smile had dropped.

"Nothing," The epitome of smooth! "Scott's just been given this..." Do not say 'stupid Peyton thing'/'demon child'. Repeat: Do not say 'stupid Peyton thing'/'demon child'. "... um, kid to look after and it's having a bit of trouble settling into the mansion."

Translation: Once it started screaming, it didn't stop. Both me and Scott were up all night doing everything we could to get it to go to sleep, result of which meant we barely got five minutes kip – Scott hadn't had a chance to sleep properly for an entire week thanks to the mission, and had only managed to catch a few minutes rest when I made him give me the freaking demon spawn so he could lie down. He was in full zombie mode today. And I blamed the pocket sized tyrant.

"He has to babysit?" Rogue giggled at me, exchanging amused looks with Jubilee, "And you're okay with that?"

No. Fucking no. I was the furthest away I could be from okay with that. The thing that he'd been given to babysit was a bloody scream machine who sucked all energy and focus out of my Scott, resulting in the fact that I barely got ten minutes to talk to him. And the Peyton thing's cuteness didn't compensate for it."Yeah, completely." I forced my features into a smile.

"Wow, I would have bet everything against you on this one," Bobby said to be, laughing.

"Yeah well," I said defensively, grabbing a piece of toast, "I've got to go teach."

Officially the worst breakfast ever. Well, I thought as I slunk away to the Danger Room, any breakfast without Scott is a sucky one, but this one had been especially so. Scott had been summoned along with the Peyton thing to Charles' office first thing this morning.

If he came back with another baby, I was going to abandon the school (taking Scott with me of course) and set up residence in Mexico.

* * *

"So is the baby a he or a she?" Rogue was bouncing up and down, the enthusiasm almost sending me into a cardiac arrest.

Just my luck, right? My first class was with Rogue. Now normally this would transpire to be my best class, seeing as it was with Rogue and all, and Rogue never took any of my shit, which was fun for me. But today I just needed her to give it a rest.

Being interrogated by the kid was defiantly bottom ten on my list of things I wanted to do. Number one of that list being, of course, Scott.

"What?" I groaned tiredly as the other kids milled around. I'd just finished a Danger Room session, and hadn't enjoyed the adrenaline rush as much as normal. I blame tiredness. And you know what made me tired?

Stupid Peyton thing.

The kids were having a breather as I set up for the next one. I was taking my time though, I didn't relish having to run about and be all Wolveriney and teacher like today.

"The baby!" Rogue said incredulously, eyes wide.

"What about it?" I growled.

"Girl or boy?"

I gave her a look.

I sooo didn't want to talk about this.

Now, if it were any other student I had been talking to, the growl alone would have made them vamoosh (yes, now a legitimate word) long ago, but because it was Rogue, she was rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, ready to go into whiney teenage mode.

"Logan-" She started.

"It's a girl," I sighed heavily, stabbing a few more instructions into the computer as it beeped back in protest at me.

Stupid technology. You know what else is stupid?

The devil baby.

She beamed, "Aw. Name please?"

"Peyton."

"What a cute name!" She resumed her bouncing up and down. I would have been impressed with her ability to be this enthusiastic about something she'd never met this early in the morning but I was too tired to register this.

All I wanted was bed. Bed, and Scott.

But no. Scott was entertaining the demon spawn. He wasn't teaching this period and was most likely burping the stupid Peyton thing or something. The worst thing, you ask? When I got back after this lesson, the Peyton thing would still be there, sucking up all of Scott's attention. Little letch.

"Oh yeah," The new and improved Logan lied, with great effort I might add, "It's brilliant."

"Seriously though," Rogue looked me in the eyes, "I never thought you'd be up to this. Like, think about how you were when you first came here – you would have so chucked the baby out of a window given the chance. But now... it's like... you've just..." She paused, trying to muster up the right words to say it.

"... Come a long way?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "You totally have."

"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"No, you have!" She insisted.

The new and improved Logan was fooling someone at least.

I would have been overjoyed normally that my act was working, that at least someone thought that this whole baby thing wasn't bothering me, but right now I was too tired to do anything, least of all be overjoyed.

Did I say I was aiming to be the new and improved Logan? It now seems I'm aspiring to be the new resident Grumpus.

Go me.

* * *

I trudged up the stairs, my feet resembling what seemed to be blocks of lead. My class had just ended, and if possible, I felt even more drained than ever.

I pushed open the door to our room, exhausted and ready to collapse onto bed.

But wait.

All collapsing on bed aspirations were put on hold. The stupid Peyton thing was on the middle of the mattress, giggling, all bright eyes staring up at me as if I was the most interesting thing in the world.

Well, let me tell you this, I would not be tricked into her games and tangled webs of manipulation. She could smile up at me with those manufactured in heaven eyes, those cute little rosy cheeks, her all too adorable giggled but she would not get me.

I was still stood there, frozen and still clutching the door, when I heard movement in the bathroom off from our room.

"Scott?" I called out hopefully, still frozen, eyes still fixed on the demon now playing with her toes.

"Logan?" I heard his silken voice two seconds before he came into view, a toothbrush poking out of his mouth, dressed and ready for class.

Lucky toothbrush.

He ducked back into the bathroom to frantically get ready. He remerged, sans toothbrush.

I forced myself to move, keeping my distance from the bed and it's demonic content, grinning openly at Scott. "Shouldn't you be at your class?" I smoothed out the creases in his shirt.

"Yeah," He looked at me in a kind of 'what can you do?' way, "I just wanted to catch a few seconds with you, before."

Damn, if I'd known I would have sprinted back from the Danger Room! Scott Summers, deliberately late... for me. Repeat: Scott, keeper of time and almost anally clock conscious, late, for me! I felt a huge puppy dog grin form on my face.

"... And to ask you myself," Scott sounded nervous, "If you wouldn't mind taking care of Peyton for the rest of the day?" He said it like he was pulling off a plaster. Quick and painful.

"Umm..."

"It's just you've got no more classes today, and I can't watch her, and not sure what else to do..." Scott gave me a pleading look.

New... and... improved... Logan...

"Of course I will," I gave him a lopsided grin, "You go have fun with your numbers and.... stuff," This is my campaign to be the world's best boyfriend ever.

Seemed to be working, if the look on Scott's face was anything to go by.

I must really love him, to offer up my willing help to look after Satan's baby.

I think I just like seeing him happy.

He leaned in for a quick kiss before grabbing his briefcase and running off to class.

And all too quickly, it was just me and the Peyton thing.

It giggled.

So I was supposed to babysit for four odd hours while Scott was in class.

Huh.

It giggled again.

What... do I do? What do you do with kids? Read them stories? Burp them? Play football with them? It looked a bit young for football actually. Did it need food? Attention? Nursery rhymes? Shit, I didn't know any rhymes.

Well, standing there, frozen by the bathroom door was probably the worst thing I could be doing at present, with it sitting there all quiet and staring up at me expectantly.

"Hello..." Devil spawn, "... Peyton." I managed awkwardly, forcing myself to step forwards.

"Ello!" She exclaimed, looking pleased with herself.

It talks?

"I'm... Logan," I said for lack of anything better to do.

It just stared at me.

"So... you're a baby," I heard myself saying.

She giggled again. God, it could giggle for England.

"Would you like?" It said rather politely. At least it had manners. It was holding a book up in one of its pudgy hands (one of the many things spread out across the bedspread – toys, picture books and the like. Where had this shit come from?!) so I guess that translated as 'would you like to read to me?'

"Umm, okay," It was better than just standing there looking awkward I guessed. I perched on the edge of the bed, taking the book carefully from her, not really wanting too much contact with my competition for Scott's attention.

Wait, no, the new and improved Logan wouldn't have thought that.

I shook my head, edging away slightly as the Peyton creature crawled closer across the bed.

I looked at the cover of the book, then at the Peyton thing, then back at the picture book. "We're going on a bear hunt," I said flatly.

A bear hunt? Seriously? What kind of book is this, encouraging violence towards innocent woodland creatures among young and impressionable young tykes? (even if said tyke was already in all likeliness already shooting terrified bears in its free time between hogging all of Scott's attention and annoying me).

I opened the page. "We're going on a bear hunt." I said in the same monotone voice, not able to muster up enough energy to entertain this demon.

The creature laughed, obviously loving this book. It kept crawling closer, and I kept sliding further away on the bed.

"We're going to catch a big one," I read aloud the next line. Oh my god, this was getting worse! Don't hurt the bears!

"A big one!" She chimed in.

"Um, yeah," I said awkwardly, then turned back to the book, "What a beautiful day. We're not scared."

It should be the fucking bear who's scared! I was now picturing this Peyton thing wielding a rifle, stomping through a dense wood in search of bears which were quivering in fear, laughing mechanically, little demon teeth and horns only adding to the nightmare. Suppress shivers, suppress shivers.

"On a bear hunt!" The thing was now dribbling... quite excessively. I edged away from it again as it crawled closer.

"Look, kid," I said stiffly, "It's wrong to hunt bears. What are your parents teaching you?"

It just looked at me, completely nonplussed.

Urgh, why did I bother?

Couldn't care less about this stupid thing.

Unfortunately I seemed to now care about bears and their welfare, and that was the book idea out and the only other option seemed to be playing with it... well fuck me, there was no way I was doing that.

I slid further away from it as it tried to get nearer.

I glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Shit." I mumbled. Practically no time had elapsed since Scott's departure.

"Shit!" The Peyton thing laughed.

I stared at it.

What did it just say to me?

What did I say, huh? It was out to get me!!

"Kid, what did you just..."

Oh. Oh no...

It had repeated what I'd grumbled. I had sworn, right? Oh fucki- wait, no more swear words, even internally, around the devil child: Oh crikey.

"No, kid, you can't say that," I said worriedly. Less than ten minutes with this lump of pure evil and I'd already mangled it's vocabulary for life. Go me.

Scott would hear the Peyton thing say that, it's parents would hear it, everyone would hear it and everyone would look to me, because everyone would assume that I would be the only one stupid enough to swear around a baby. Apparently they had reason to assume.

It was just staring up at me, still with that angelic-I'm-really-a-monster-waiting-till-you-go-to-sleep-to-rip-my-baby-face-off kind of smile.

"That's a very bad word, we don't like using that word," I was pleading with it now.

I was about to carry on with the grovelling when something happened.

Something very smelly.

Now, with my sense of smell, I'm hardened to dustbin day, I've desensitised myself to men's public loos, I've learnt to cope with my inconvenient mutation and conditioned myself to breathe through my mouth but this...

This was worse than all those stenches put together, then doubled, then concentrated then... oh, this was bad.

I looked down at the Peyton thing reluctantly, already knowing what had happened but not wanting to believe. I wrinkled my nose.

It sat there smiling, the smell wafting up from its nappy clad behind.

Crikey.

"Shit!" It laughed.

"You said it, kid."

* * *

Well, it had been a hard, testing day.

I had awarded myself for A) not screaming, no not even once, or B) strangling the monster now sitting on Scott's lap as we lazed in the living room in front of the TV with me, steam coming out my ears (figuratively of course, frustration did not turn me into a kettle I'm afraid), and glaring at the devil baby.

"So what did you get up to with Peyton?" Scott beamed at me. He was tired. All I wanted was to take us back to bed – without the stupid baby, that's a crucial detail – not even to do anything, but to simply sleep. And you must realise, for me to want to go to bed with Scott and not do anything, that is an outlier, that is wrong, that means serious and sadistic amounts of tiredness.

All I wanted to do right now was just to hold him.

What did I do with the devil spawn? Well, lets just say I got close to clawing off my own nose. That means three nappy changes that I had to deal with. That means almost gagging at the memory of the stench, that means three near death experiences in one day.

"Oh, not much," I tried for a smile. "What did you get up to?"

"Same really, not much," He shrugged at me, an all too sexy smile quietly gracing his lips. "Was nice to get back to teaching."

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by the Jubilee kid. "

"Honestly, Summers, we were happier with a substitute teacher. Meant we didn't have to do any work," She shrugged, leaning back in her armchair over the other side of the living room.

Scott chuckled, "Hear that, Peyton?" He cooed, "Could have had the day off."

She yawned, stretching up her little arms to the sky.

Oh, now she was tired? _She_ was tired?

I gritted my teeth. She should try taking care of a baby for half a day, then she'll know what tiredness truly feels like, the kind that threatens to knock you off your feet into the nearest bed.

"Think it's time for bed," Scott yawned.

"For you or the baby?" I smiled blearily.

"For both of you, you wimps," Rogue called out from a midst of students.

"Oh would you look at that, the voice of reason," I mumbled, "Can't argue with that," I stood up and smiled, "Come on."

He smiled, hoisting the Thing up onto his waist so he could carry her up the stairs to bed. Oh soft, sweet bed.

"Here," I said softly, seeing Scott strain slightly with the weight of the devil, "Let me."

"Oh, thanks," He sent me a smile, passing it over to me.

Oh, I can safely say that the New and Improved Logan completely rocks.

Urgh, I tried not to recoil at it's touch... which was, however, balanced out by Scott's heavenly but fleeting brush of a hand against mine.

We trudged up the stairs, chatting about nothing much, until we arrived at our destination, put the Peyton thing down to bed, got ready in record time and collapsed into bed.

Let me tell you, the new and improved Logan takes a lot of work, and right now, he's tired.

* * *

"Please," I begged the girls; Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty, in front of me. "Pretty please."

"Well," Rogue sighed, running the idea over in her head a couple more times.

"Oh come on," I ran a hand through my hair, contemplating whether or not to use the Puppy dog eyes on her. "I miss him." I decided to hold the infamous puppy dog eyes for when I really needed them, and instead tried to appeal to their fangirl sides.

"You've spent the last four days with him, practically attached to him," Jubilee piped up.

"It's not the same," I snapped at her. I shifted the Peyton thing to my other side, my left arm cramping. She played with my hair as I pleaded. "We've got this... _little angel_ to take care of all the time." I said with as much conviction as I could muster up at such short notice.

"I guess we could..." Kitty mused.

"It would just be for this evening, that's all," I grinned hopefully at them.

"Fine. We'll babysit."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," I beamed with relief, bending down to where they were sat at the cafeteria table, to hand the devil baby to them.

"You know Logan," Rogue smirked at me, "Some would say, watching that show, that you aren't as overjoyed with darling Peyton as you make out," She joked.

Shit, she reads me like a book, that damn girl. "What?" I forced myself to laugh, "No, me and Scott just want a quiet night, as lovely as it- sorry, _she_, is."

Rogue smirked at me. "Sure." She bounced the devil up and down on her knee.

"Okay then!" I suddenly felt very awake, like a little baby-like-weight had been lifted from my shoulders. "See you! We'll pick her up at eleven – here's her bag with all her toys in and shit – sorry, stuff," I picked up the heavy bag filled to the brim with toys and books and clean nappies and plonked it on Kitty's lap, "There's also a list of stuff you have to do in there too that I wrote out for you!" I was already bouncing away towards the door, "Like it's bedtime routine, what times you should feed her and stuff, how to change her nappy if you can't work it out already..."

Kitty had pulled said list out of the duffel bag and was now looking at it with a mix of awe and confusion, "Logan, you've even written out a list of worst case scenarios and what to do on here!" She called after me incredulously.

"Yeah you got it!" I yelled back over my shoulder, unable to wait to get back to Scott.

"The scenario thing goes on for three whole pages!"

"Your point?" I turned round. What didn't they get about the list? I'd used block print, I'd written neatly, I'd written everything they needed and more. What was their problem with my worst case scenario section of my notes?

"Front and back!" Rogue giggled.

"Yeah?" I shook my head, what ever they were hinting at going completely over my head. Weird kids.

"Forget it," They shook their heads incredulously at me.

"What ever," I shrugged, unable to keep the huge puppy dog grin off my face as I thought of a night alone with Scott, no baby, no nothing. Except me and my Scott.

And that was all that mattered.

-

"Scott! Scott!" I bounced into our room, "They did it, they did!" I stopped bouncing when I saw Scott.

Scott was laying down on the bed, fully clothed, asleep and breathing gently.

Oh.

When I'd had the original idea of asking (or begging, if need be) Rogue et al to take the demon baby for an evening I'd thought out the entire night, from start to finish. There would be a good six hours to simply be with Scott, and do what ever.

The last five days of Peytondom had been very hard. It was either me with the Peyton thing, Scott with the Peyton thing, both of us with the Peyton thing or both of us working. There had been practically no time to simply be with my Scott and I hated that.

And don't forget that this was already on top of that whole week before hand where Scott had been away on a mission for Charles – so this was just insult to injury really.

Why did the world hate me?

I wouldn't even think of waking Scott up; he's basically entered the realms of insomnia thanks to the dreaded Peyton thing, and he really needs sleep. But I was really looking forwards to a conscious Scott for six hours.

I realised I was pouting, and promptly stopped.

Okay, so what do I do now?

Scott needs his sleep... But I need Scott.

Tough one.

I sighed, resigning myself to an evening of disappointment, as I walked over to the desk and scribbled a note down.

"Scott," It said, "If you wake up, I'm downstairs in the living room. Sleep well."

There, informative and to the point. What more could you ask for?

I left the note on the bed side table and trudged my way down to the living room, a dark cloud hovering above me.

There were only two days left of this, I told myself, attempting for reassurance. The last five days had been a nightmare, and this just topped it off. No Scott. No sex. No nothing.

Fuck all.

You know what? I bet the devil baby planned all of this. Evil thing as it was, it had to be behind this somehow.

I leant on the oak door, pushing it open slowly to see a fairly empty living room. I walked heavily over to my normal seat, on the sofa, and plonked down. Usually, Scott would be sitting next to me right now.

I sighed again, wallowing in bitter disappointment.

"God, who died?" Jean's voice broke me out of my depression momentarily. I looked up slowly. She had sat down in Scott's vacant seat and was looking at me expectantly.

I sent her a half hearted death glare.

"Wow, that bad, huh?" She said sympathetically. "Hey, how come you're not with Scott? I just saw Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee painting Peyton's nails. Doesn't that mean you both have the night together without babysitting duties?"

Hit it right on the nail why don't you?

"Yeah."

"And...?" Jean pressed.

Oh, it was taking so much energy not to rant and moan to her right now.

"Scott's asleep," I sighed.

"So? Wake him up," Jean said as if it were nothing.

I looked aghast at her – did she not get it? He was _asleep_, he hadn't been so for over a fucking week, woman!

I opened my mouth to tell her just this, but she was already giggling.

Damn, with all the fucking devil baby madness I forget she was a mind reader.

"I know he's tired. You are too. But I bet he'd much rather be awake spending time with you than catching up on sleep."

Well, she did have a point...

"No!" I exclaimed. He's exhausted, he's asleep. It was just bloody insensitive to wake him up.

"Fine, fine, what ever," Jean was looking at me like she always did, like I was a lost cause or something. "So does Scott know you can't stand Peyton?"

Double take much. HOW DOES SHE KNOW?! "What?" I forced myself to laugh, as if this weren't true, "No, what gave you that idea..."

I trailed off.

Fucking mind reader.

"Oh come on," Jean smiled sympathetically, "Your thoughts have practically been bouncing off the walls. Five days of your anger vibes and I'm about ready to scream."

"Okay," I turned to her, "I haven't come a long way, I don't like babies, I hate it that Scott's attention isn't on me, so sue me!" The new and improved Logan could bloody well take a hike.

"I'm not going to sue you."

"Fine, psychoanalyse me then, or whatever you're going to do." I braced myself.

"I'm not going to psychoanalyse you," Jean held back a giggle, "I just want to know why you're putting yourself through this. If it bothers you, tell Scott. He wouldn't want you suffering. If he wasn't too wacked out from lack of sleep, he'd be onto you before you could say 'devil baby'. Scott values your happiness way above Peyton. Trust me, I can hear his thoughts." She smiled.

Wow, that was everything I wanted to hear in three seconds. The woman was good.

"You don't get it," I shook my head.

It was about disappointing Scott as much as anything else. The Peyton thing made him happy.

And hey, it was only for two more days anyways.

Then it would all be back to normal.

"Just... don't tell him," I shot her a meaningful look, "Or anyone. Especially Rogue."

"You have my word," Jean smiled kindly.

"Hey," A thought flittered across my mind, "So since you know about the whole hatred of babies, particularly the Peyton thing, maybe you could baby sit tomorrow night for us?" I put on the puppy dog grin.

"Of course!" Jean nodded, "I love that little cutie pie!"

Ignoring the baby madness for a second, I allowed myself to wallow in the pool of joy that I had just plunged into. A night with a conscious Scott, without the Peyton thing.

I yawned.

"You know, it's not just Scott who's had no sleep for five days," Jean said sympathetically, "Maybe you should rest too."

"That's not a bad idea," I said, suddenly feeling very tired and heavy.

Oh bed, beautiful bed.

It was even more beautiful with Scott on it.

I said my goodnights and walked my way up the stairs to our room, smiling when I saw Scott, still asleep and well.

He was just too adorable for words, my Scott. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the hot and steamy night I'd been looking forwards to, but simply laying next to him was still pretty damn good. It was just nice being able to hold him in my arms, to breathe him in, to know that no harm could come to him... unless I had another Striker fumed nightmare and my claws made another appearance.

Okay, don't joke about that. That was serious.

I quietly got ready for bed, climbing in with superhuman care not to wake Scott up.

But all my care in the world couldn't cancel out the sound that my Wolverine ears had just picked up.

It was the Peyton thing. And it was crying. It was far away, and from the sound of it, it had been screaming for quite some time.

I shut my eyes tight.

Rogue, Jubilee and Kitty were perfectly capable young adults, they had my notes, they had my worst case scenario pages, they had everything they needed to keep the thing well and safe, ready for pick up at eleven.

So why was my heart suddenly beating so fast? Huh? Why was my body suddenly tense? Why did I feel the need to rush there, to wherever the stupid demon was and make sure it was okay?

What's up with that?

I bet it's some voodoo or something that the demon cast on me. Yeah. It was all it's fault.

I fixedly tried to shut the sound out of my mind. Now this was a lot harder than you'd think.

Urgh.

I sat up, this weird voodoo worry coursing through my veins as I tried not to wake Scott whilst I hopped around, looking for where I'd discarded my jeans in the darkness.

Thank goodness for wolf night vision, let me tell you.

I cast one pained look back at my sleeping Scott, wishing I could be happily dozing next to him right now, as I ran through the corridors to where the stupid wretch was still wailing.

I wound up outside Rogue's bedroom dorm door, where I guessed the three girls and devil child were.

I reined myself in and gave a gentle knock on the door. "Hello?"

Voodoo worry was pushing me to break down the door and grab the little terror out of incompetent arms and make it better.

"Logan?" The door swung open to see Kitty – looking very wired, very dishevelled and very relieved to see me. "Oh thank god. Rogue, Logan's here."

I walked into the room to see Rogue bouncing the devil baby up and down in her arms mechanically, as if on the verge of snapping.

Jubilee was in the middle of frantically tearing through my notes, sat down on the bed, which I noticed was strewn with all the contents of the bag I'd carefully packed.

"Oh my goodness," Rogue moaning in relief when she saw me, "How do people do this?"

I gently took the Peyton thing from her into my own arms, hoisting her up on my waist and giving it a big grin. It always liked it when I did faces at it.

"She's been crying for like 90% of the time," Kitty had joined us in the room, "Are we doing something wrong?"

"No," I bounced it gently, "It does this. Usually a bit later at night, when you've just got to sleep."

It was looking at me now, the sobs and screams had decreased fully, and it now had a small smile on it's rosy face.

"How," Rogue looked at me, wide eyed and stunned, "Did you do that?"

I shrugged.

The Peyton thing reached up and started playing with my hair.

Stupid devil baby.

Urrgh, I miss Scott.

"Didn't you read the notes?" I asked her, "There was a whole two pages on how to stop the thing crying."

"We did everything!" Rogue exclaimed, "And then you waltz in and she just stops!"

"Okay," I said calmly, "I do not, and never will, waltz."

* * *

"Sorry I fell asleep," Scott apologised for the hundredth time this morning, "I was really looking forward to it." A day had passed already and he was still dwelling on it. How sweet was he? Saturday had gone by in a whirl of nappy changes and bear hunts, and suddenly... this was our last day with the devil child.

And weirdly enough, I think I was actually going to miss the little monster.

Now, I would never admit to it, or even acknowledge it, but I think I would. I might even go as far as saying that I could even like the tyke.

Wait, no, scratch that, I couldn't get away with saying that just yet. Actual _liking_ was a step too far.

"I know," I smiled at him, "Don't worry about it."

It was Sunday morning, and this was the closest to heaven I'd got all week long.

A few days ago, someone had had the decency to look for a crib, for the Peyton thing to sleep in, so it was me and Scott laying together in bed. The morning sunlight was streaming through a gap in the curtains, birds were crying out to each other – and most importantly, the Devil was sound asleep.

"You sure?" Scott was dangerously close to pouting. Didn't he know what that sexy little pout did to me?!

"Positive," I leant in, closing the space between us and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

And just as we were doing this, bloody Rogue burst in to our room.

"Hey you two!" She beamed at us.

The Peyton thing woke up at the sound of her very loud voice and started crying half heartedly.

"Or should I say three..." Rogue said guiltily.

Scott had leapt away from me when she'd burst in, interrupting one of the few kisses we'd been able to steal in the past Peyton filled days. Fucking Rogue. Scott was already hoisting the Peyton thing into his arms, cooing at her in an attempt to make the tears subside.

Watching my adorable Scott, I was distracted by what was in Rogue's arms.

"Umm," I raised myself up on my elbows, staring at little dog – no, I kid you not, a real live action _dog_ – in her arms, "Rogue, what's with the puppy?"

"Sorry Scott," She was apologising to my Scott for making the Peyton thing start up again, "And oh," She turned to me, letting the little dog loose and out of her arms. It jumped onto the bed, bounded up to me and gave me a very big, very sloppy, very wet dog kiss on my face. "That's why I came up!"

I pushed it away gently, "Explain...?"

"I found him on the grounds!" Rogue beamed at me, sitting on the edge of the bed and petting the dog as it continued to eat my face, "He's not got a collar or anything, and I talked to Jean and she said we could keep him! As long as we put fliers up and stuff, but come on, we live like a hundred miles from anyone, I don't know how this little ball of cuteness could belong to someone!" She squealed, which in turn set the Peyton thing off again.

"Really now?" I smiled down at the puppy.

It was cute, really. Big chocolate brown eyes, floppy ears, soft short dark brown fur.

"Yeah, but she said I couldn't keep it in my dorm, because of the other girls and yeah, so she said you might be able to let it sleep in your room and maybe look after it and stuff?" She grinned at me.

"Aw," Scott had walked round the bed from the crib, Peyton thing still in tow, looking down at the puppy. "What do you think, Logan?" He grinned at me, like a kid on Christmas.

How could I say no?

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically.

I like dogs.

"He's called Dave!" Rogue gushed.

"Dave?" Scott beamed down at the puppy.

Dave suddenly became aware of Scott. He completely lost all interest in me and bounded over to Scott, landing on the floor at Scott's feet and licking his toes.

"Hey," Scott grinned.

Peyton tugged on Scott's chestnut hair.

Dave gnawed on the bottom of Scott's pyjama bottoms.

The Peyton thing called out Scott's name in her angelic little rosy voice.

The Dave thing barked loudly for Scott's attention.

I stared in horror as the two hell hounds battled over Scott's attention and interest.

Oh fuck me, this was Sunday, I was just about to get rid of one little devil, I didn't need another one.

And this one, the Dave thing, this wasn't for a week. From the glowing smiles on both Scott and Rogue's faces, this looked like it was here indefinitely.

I glared at the dog.

Stupid Dave thing.

* * *

So wow, there you have it!

I really hope you like it – I had a ton of fun writing it and got quite a few fan girly squeals out of it, and hope you did too. It is now so late I'm having trouble reading my mangled words, so apologies if it you spot any spelling mistakes (never was my strong point and I fear tiredness doesn't do that point any good) or if the chapter totally sucked.

Also thank you thank you thank you Djaly for a few much needed ideas on this – my Scott and Logan fountain was all dried up X)

So, that was Utena-Puchiko-nyu's and UraniaChang's amazingly amazing idea of baby and also dog (Fanfiction . net, Dave. Dave, Fanfiction . net!) he came in at the end there. I hope that was okay :)

And coming up next... I think is Kitsune Rose420's very cool idea! Can't wait to start writing!

**If you like have a request I would be more than happy to do it! **

If you have the time, reviews are treasured, would mean the world if you left one for me :)

Thank you so much for reading, hope the mindless words didn't completely destroy your brain!

Peace out baby, see you soon

xxx


	9. Bad influence

Warnings: Man on man relationship here!

Disclaimer: Not mine, people.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Logan fumbled with the buttons of Scott's blue shirt. He hated buttons. They were the one thing keeping him from ravishing his love's bare chest: buttons were stupid. Well, he was kind of distracted.

The two men were locked in a passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance, Scott's hands in Logan's floppy hair, while Logan undid the last of the devil-buttons, tugging the material off Scott.

Logan broke away for much needed oxygen, and took the chance to look at Scott. Scott still had too many clothes on, he decided, but other than that, this man before him was perfect.

Scott, who didn't like Logan's habit of pausing (even if it was only for a few milliseconds) during their more heated moments (although maybe he'd like it just a little more if he knew what Logan was thinking) one bit, pushed his hips up to meet Logan's, effectively bringing the Wolverine back to a very passionate reality as their arousals met.

Logan groaned, closing the distance hastily between their needy lips once more. He threw Scott's shirt away, where it joined other various articles of abandoned clothing.

"We," Logan panted as he broke away, dropping his head to lick and bite (gently, of course) at Scott's sensitive neck, "... Are so late."

"The kids'll get over it," Scott mumbled, eyes closed and having to stifle a moan as Logan flicked his pink tongue across Scott's collar bone.

Logan grinned as he trailed kisses down Scott's torso to his hip bone, "I think I'm a bad influence on you."

* * *

Hey :) So, I know it's been ages. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but it's literally been one hectic mush of exams and revising this past year - and now that whole segment of my life is over and graded, I'm just enjoying being able to enjoy myself a little bit! And then a few days ago, I remembered this little fan fiction, and I delved back into my "Nightmare" folders, and found that I had a hefty amount of new chapters half baked! Then, reading all of the stuff again, I remembered why I found this pairing so cute, so I kind of wrote this teeny tiny drabble thing as an apology for not updating in so long. I know it is actually miniscule though. Promise the next chapters will be more substantial.

So yeah, just to let you know, I'm still alive and kicking!

I've still got my list of requests, and am uber happy to do them – I know it's been a long time, and am not sure if a lot of you still want the requests done or written, but hey :) I think the next one up is Kitsune Rose420's amazingly cute idea about Scott's brother, and Logan getting jealous and stuff, which is half done, kind of, and should be up here in a few days :)

Hope you're all well!

If you do have time, I would love you forever if you left me a review – or a request, as I'm really happy to write them – just say them in the review : )

Peace out babes

x


	10. Green is so not Logan's colour

**Warnings:** An incredibly jealous and out of character Wolverine.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's changed in these past few months, people – it's still not mine. Oooh also, credit for this idea goes to Kitsune Rose420.

Hope you like it : )

* * *

I walked into the living room, scattered with students and complete with the TV blasting. No Scott though. Damn. It had been a testing day, with me having to take young students into the Danger Room and them, having not witnessed my wrath and/or claws yet (_yet _being the operative word there), were fairly annoying.

I know I was one once, but kids, one word: WHY?

Anyway, the saving grace of this frankly exhausting day was Scott; we always met here after class and he, somehow made all the crapness of the day float away and left me smiling in full puppy dog glory. Correction, it _would_ have been Scott. If he was here.

Where could he be?

My class had run way over time thanks to one of the kids actually breaking part of the machinery, resulting in me having to stay an extra half hour battling with technology and resisting the urge to stab the computer into the next century. So, Scott's math class would have finished ages ago.

"Hey," I said in a slightly more aggressive tone than I had aimed for, looking at Rogue's boyfriend, Bobby, "Do you know where Slim is?"

"Umm," The so called 'Iceman' faltered under my glare, powered by my darkening mood, "No, sorry. Last I saw he was heading out."

"Out where?" I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice. Needy was so not cool. Shooting for casual and carefree here. Bobby didn't seem to notice either way, he was too preoccupied with Rogue entering the room and sitting down next to him.

I took a steadying breath. So this sucked. A Scott-less night. Also, having no clue where he was or who he was with was threatening to send me into headless chicken mode. "Out where?" I repeated slowly, trying not to take it out on the innocent kid. Rogue _had_ made me promise to start being nicer to Bobby, I might as well start now.

"Huh?"

He was testing me, "Out. Where." I growled. This whole 'lets be nice to Bobby' thing was proving to be much trickier than I'd thought.

"Oh, are you getting Scott withdrawal symptoms again?" Rogue looked up at me, cooing.

I settled for merely glaring, too preoccupied with where Scott was to really bite back. "Um, no. I was just wondering where the guy was is all. Did he say where he was going?"

"Nope," Rogue shook her head, "He didn't mention it to you? That's odd, I thought you guys were like, crazy close and joined at the hip or something."

That just made me feel worse.

Rogue must have seen it on my face because she suddenly went into serious mode, thank god. "This blonde guy, around Scott's age, comes in and asks Kitty if she knows if a Scott Summers is here. She says yes, yes he is and points him in the direction of Scott's classroom. Jubilee was in Scott's class, and she told me that this blonde guy walks in to his maths class, and he's right in the middle of a lecture, when he stops," She gave me a look, "You know how hard it is to stop one of his maths lectures, right? Well, he stops, turns around and then there's all this hugging and grinning, so of course the whole class has spread the news that Scott's new boyfriend interrupted his maths class, and whisked him away."

I was frozen. A guy? A blonde guy? A blonde guy that was all over _my _Scott in front of a gossip hungry class no less? A blonde guy that had whisked Scott off to some place I didn't know about? Who was this fucker?

"Too bad you don't seem to know him," Rogue was back into her joking mode, "I was betting on it being a hot and steamy three-way kind of deal. I guess I owe Jubilee ten bucks."

"Okay, cool," I heard myself say, forcing a smile, and completely ignoring Rogue.

Urgh, excuse me while I just die inside.

Rogue and Bobby were completely preoccupied with each other, so I got away as fast as I could, from the lovey dovey-ness and all the prying eyes in the living room. So, upstairs I go. Now I just had to find something to do, something to keep me busy. Hmm, what did I used to do before I hung out with Scott every waking minute of my life? Wow, tough question – Ah! Jean!

I saw Jean walking up the stairs that led to the classrooms, and bounded after her, hoping for a little more consideration. "Jean!" I forced a smile.

She smiled back for a millisecond then her expression fell, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Oh. Stupid motherfucking mind reader. "Oh. Nothing."

"Really? The depression vibes you're giving off is making _me_ moody."

"I," I started, attempting to regain at least a fraction of my reputation – there were people around after all – students were filtering out of their classrooms, most of the girls were giving me there weird 'it'll be okay' looks, can I just say: what the fuck? I had to apply the 'never hit a girl' rule several times each little Barbie doll walked past, tilting her head slightly towards me and giving me that sympathetic weird pity nod. Do. Not. Hit. A. Girl. "I am not moody. Far from it."

"Yeah, okay," Jean said sarcastically, "So go on, ask me."

"Ask you what?" I growled.

"Whatever you wanted to ask me that would get you to run up the stairs after me when you could be spending quality time with Scott," She giggled. Oh ha ha, make fun of the guy in love. Very mature.

"Actually," I sighed, giving in, knowing it would just be easier this way, and plus, I _really_ wanted to know where Scott was, whether he was okay etc, and this was the logical way of finding out. Ten logic points to moi. "I was wondering, do you know where Scott is?" I stepped to the side of the corridor, gently bringing Jean with me, "Rogue was saying he left the school with some random guy?"

Jean looked blank.

Shit, she didn't know. And I'd let her know I was all touchy feely, lovey dovey and stuff. And totally whipped. And all for nothing.

"I'm sorry, Logan, I didn't even know Scott had left. Do you know what the guy looks like?"

"Blonde," I growled.

"Hmmm," Jean paused for thought, "Nope, no one comes to mind, unless it was Angel?"

I shook my head, dismissing the idea, "Rogue would have just said it was him – no one seems to have seen him around here before," I said seriously.

"Wow, weird – Scott's been here forever, it's odd to find someone he knows who we don't now."

"I know," I said through gritted teeth. State the obvious much.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back soon," Jean gave me a sympathetic smile. Urgh, just what I need: more sympathy. Not.

"Sorry," Jean shrugged, "But hey, don't stress about it too much – Scott will be back soon, and he'll introduce you to this new guy, and it'll all be fine. " She gave me a life-affirming squeeze on the shoulder and headed off to teach her next class.

Not if my claws do the talking, I couldn't help thinking bitterly. I don't mean to get this riled up over nothing, it's just... I can't really help it when Scott's concerned. It's like all the common sense and will power I've built up over my (many) years just vanishes as soon as something as mundane as him going out unannounced with someone I don't know. Hate this.

I knew that Scott would never to anything to purposefully hurt me, I had every faith in him. This reassuring fact did nothing to soothe my annoyance.

I sighed, turning around and heading over to the living room, facing an incredibly boring night of marking papers and other stuff I didn't care about at all. Wait, no. The living room meant students, and other people who might want me to talk to them. Without Scott there as my buffer and my lifeline, a few hours with students bugging me seemed unbearable.

I could mark the papers in mine and Scott's room? Maybe. I couldn't remember what I did with my time before Scott. God, how sad was that.

I could give Dave a walk? I was having to learn to share Scott with the bundle of cuteness that was in fact supposed to be a dog, but to be honest - I was enjoying having the little furball here with us. I mean, who could hate a dog - this one in particuliar is just too adorable to despise. But I didn't really feel like going for a run (walks always turned into a run with Dave, once he got all excited) out in the cold. What else was there to do?

Motorbikes! I loved bikes. I could go for a ride? Yeah, why not. Had nothing better to do, and it had been a while. I headed for the main doors, dragging my feet, hands in pockets and generally filling my 'kicked puppy' quota for life. I got to the bottom of the stairs, when I saw the doors open.

Scott walked in.

I felt my heart fill with joy! "Hi-"

Another man walked in after him. Scott smiled at me warmly, but I couldn't bring myself to return the gesture – not when I was giving the blonde dude the evils.

It was worse than I imagined. He was tall, muscular. He looked sort of clean cut, like my Scott (_My _Scott, not his!), and was wearing a tight t shirt and jeans, his slightly-too-long sunshine blonde hair falling over his sapphire blue eyes in a male model kind of way that was making me, if possible, even more jealous.

In fact, looking at the two men smiling at me now, it did look like a picture out of a magazine or something.

"Hi Logan," Scott sidled up to me, grinning. The blonde douche walked a little behind him, looking a little apprehensive.

"This is Alex," Scott said excitedly, gesturing behind him.

Alex grinned at me, "Hi Logan, I've heard a lot about you."

"Hi," I managed to say in what sounded to me like a polite voice, at least there was no growling.

"Alex is my younger brother."

BROTHER! SCOTT'S BROTHER! It all made stupid sense! Oh God, I swear never to get jealous again. Jealousy is a weak emotion – and should be cast away, I LOVE LIFE! Scott's _brother_!

I felt my face break out in a warm smile, "Hi Alex, nice to meet you," I heard myself say gruffly, shaking his hand firmly as I repeated the mantra over and over in my head: 'Scott's _brother_!'.

Scott smiled at me – a small, unassuming little smile that would have almost gone unnoticed. A familiar warmth spread through my chest as I made small talk with Alex (who, despite my first impressions, was actually really decent I found after just a few minutes of chatting with him), as I knew that those smiles – the small smiles that weren't for anyone else, that was just plainly: Scott, those were the hardest to come by.

There was no need to worry.

* * *

Hi there! So I'm really sorry I haven't posted in ages. To tell you the truth, I've kind of had to press the pause button on the whole fanfiction thing these past few months, and had almost completely forgotten about all these pairings and stuff, when I stumbled across it last night as was all "Oh my goodness, cutest couple in the whole wide world" and had a Logan/Scott writing fest, so should be fanfictioning a lot more frequently now : )

I really hoped you liked this chapter. Please leave a review, or a request, if you have time.

Lotsa love x


	11. Nightmares: Scott's turn

Hi! : ) Hope you enjoyed the last one. Well, this idea's probably been done to death on here, but hey.

Warnings: Out of characterness. Men kissing men.

Disclaimer: Same as always.

* * *

"Logan?" Scott's worried voice cut through the night like a razor, bringing me out of my sleepy daze and into the present. I looked around groggily, for any signs of danger.

I found none. Weird.

I looked to Scott, heart still pounding, and saw him sitting up, head in hands, fingers grasping beautiful chestnut hair, motionless, apart from the unsteady rise and fall of his breath.

My 'danger, danger, Scott's hurt' alarms were firing off like crazy now, and I sat up, shaking off all the sleep that still clung to me. I put a gentle hand on Scott's bare back. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare," Scott mumbled, leaning into me easily, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him.

"What was it about?" I asked gently. Scott didn't have them that often, but when he did, they were bad.

"It was when they took me away," He spoke into the crook of my neck. My heart seemed to bleed when I heard the pain in his beautiful voice.

Scott's nightmares always revolved around his childhood – if you could call it that. 'Childhood' implies ice cream trucks, hop scotch and corner sweet shops, not getting abducted and experimented on. Scott never really talked about those days – whether he couldn't remember them, or he just didn't like to bring them up, I didn't know. In all the time we've been together, I have never pushed him. Don't get me wrong: I pushed and prodded him about a million other things, but I knew where that line was.

"I was in Chemistry, and they came into my school, and no one knew what was going on... I thought I was being arrested, but I didn't know what for."

"I can't imagine you ever committing a crime, Slim," I tried to chuckle, knowing that I needed to be upbeat, when what I really felt like doing was crying, crying for Scott.

"There was a cage," Scott said quietly, his voice like stone, "Or a prison cell – I couldn't see, but I felt the bars. They'd wrapped bandages..." He cut himself off sharply, and I could feel him control his breathing, willing himself not to cry. "And after that I had to wear the glasses."

Crap. I didn't know that.

His dreams, or the snippets he'd revealed to me, had never been this in detail. I didn't think they were dreams, they were memories, resurfacing in his subconscious. I wished I could take them away from him – no one should have to deal with this sadness.

He pulled away from me sharply, looking into my eyes, shielded only by the ruby barrier that always separated us.

"What is it?"

"I think I remember you," Scott said quietly.

"What?"

Huge chunks, gaping holes, of my life, I'd accepted that they were lost forever, and I'd made a new life here at the school with Scott, away from that. But the fact that I must have had a past, a childhood, a life, before that, still burned at me from time to time. But it was hard to feel bitter when I had someone like Scott in my life.

"I remember..." He looked at me, "There was all this noise – there were other mutants in the cells next to me, and they'd all been experimented on, and someone had come in – someone who wasn't a guard. There was a girl... and she had a sister, who was trapped in here," His brow was furrowed in concentration, trying to dig up those repressed memories of the dark days, "And she was here with a man, who ran along the corridor, and suddenly all the locks were broken and the... sister, she helped me out. The girl," Scott paused, running an agitated hand through his gorgeous hair, "She yelled out 'Logan'."

I paused, trying to take this in.

"I know it was you," Scott said, after a while. "I can remember the man's smell, and the sounds he made as he moved – they're all yours." He wasn't scared or upset anymore, just stunned. As was I, trying to take in this new information.

"How old were you?"

"Seventeen, just."

I had been in the prison that Scott had been held captive and experimented on – If I'd known, I would have held onto the then teenage Scott, and would have never let him go. I would also go find the sadists who tortured him. Damn, I'd been there, I could have –

"You saved me," A smile formed on Scott's lips.

"I..." I stammered, still trying to take this in.

"I would probably still be there now, if it weren't for you," Scott leaned into me again, our lips now only a breath away from each other's. "You saved me," He repeated.

I couldn't stop my arms from wrapping around him, pulling him closer in a tight embrace, wanting no space to ever be between us. I'd been in Scott's past, we'd met before.

"I wish.." I started, unable to finish as I felt my throat close up with emotion.

"You wish?" Scott asked gently, fingers drawing light and soothing circles on my back.

"I wish I could remember," I said gruffly.

I'd never said this before. I'd never really talked about those lost years with anyone before.

"I don't even remember the girl I was with, or her sister we were trying to save. It must have been important... I _wish_ I could remember... Most of all, I wish I could remember you, Scott," I whispered.

We stayed like that for a very long time, before I slowly lifted my head, and kissed him lightly.

The important thing was, that I was here now. It didn't really matter about my past, or the fact that I'd been there before, all that mattered to me was Scott – here, now. In the present, and the future.

* * *

"So... I guess you kind of owe me now," Logan said, his voice gravelly and dripping with pure sex. He was sitting on our bed, looking up at me lazily while I bustled around, trying to get ready for my first lesson.

"And what's the logic behind that conclusion then?" I asked playfully, doing up my shirt buttons then rolling up the sleeves.

"I saved your seventeen year old butt," Logan grinned, "You owe me. Big time."

"Hmm, how will I ever repay you?" I asked, laughing and picking up a few test papers from the desk which I'd marked last night and stuffing them in my bag.

"I can think of a few ways," He grinned his puppy dog grin up at me.

"Logan," Crap, was I blushing? "I'm already going to be late."

"I know. But half your students are always late anyway, and the other half would love an extra half an hour to chat and avoid maths..." He knelt up, so he was just about level with me. In only boxer briefs, this idea was more than tempting. He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist and hips.

"Later," I promised him. "And hey, you need to get a move on too! You're not even dressed yet!"

"I don't want to go," He whined, suddenly pulling away from me and falling back on the bed, "This new class is annoying, Slim." He sounded like a five year old. I couldn't help but smile – I know I shouldn't encourage him, but if he wasn't the most adorable thing I've seen, then I don't know what is.

"Really?" I said indulgently, already missing his arms around me, "How so?"

"They don't know anything!"

"You're a teacher. You teach. They learn."

"You're so smart," Logan grinned, going into sex-mode once more and pulling me down onto the bed with him. I went gladly, an eye on the clock, which told me I had ten minutes before I was in the late territory.

I kissed him.

Eventually, I had to pull away. "Come on," I grinned at him, "Get dressed."

"Seriously?" He said, indignant; cheeks flushed, hair tousled, "You're going to kiss me like that, then expect me to teach a bunch of whiney first years?"

* * *

Would mean the world to me if you left a review – or if you want to leave a request, I'd be more than happy to write it.

Hope you liked it.

Lotsa love x


	12. A touch of the flu

**Warning**: Not much in this chapter, save Logan's foul mouth.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine!

**Summary**: Scott's sick, Logan's worried.

* * *

Okay. What with the stabbing then the collapse then the agonising healing – you'd think I'd have gotten used to waking up in pain. My face crinkled in discomfort. I didn't feel very well, not well at all... my whole body kind of ached, my head was killing me and there was a weird and somewhat temperamental feel about my lower stomach...

Was that me moaning just now?

Oh shit. I watched through my ruby mask as Logan gently returned to the land of the conscious. We were centre metres away, legs entwined and his arm thrown over my waist.

"Scott, you okay?" He said, his voice strained with tiredness. He inhaled, "Wait," He said, becoming more alert, "You smell hurt."

"I hate how you do that," I smiled. My voice sounded all weird and distorted; weak was the best description and I hated weak.

He sat up, worried now, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I closed my eyes, the light coming from the gap in the curtains like a razor, fuelling my headache like a bush fire, "I think I've got a cold," I said rather pathetically.

The care and concern in his eyes almost brought me to tears. He looked so worried.

Shit; I was ill here, not premenstrual.

"Okay," He said, jumping up and pulling on some clothes, "I'm going to cancel all your classes today... don't move a muscle, Scott, I'll be back in a second."

I opened my eyes to see him leave, but I was too slow.

* * *

Shit. Scott was ill. He looked and smelt in pain, his normally delicious scent now tainted with discomfort. I was running down the hallway, making a beeline for Jean's bedroom. Scott wasn't going to be teaching today if I had anything to say about it, and Jean would sort it out with the students and the professor and everything.

It was about 8am, which meant –oh joy of joys- every student in the school seemed to be out in the hallways, having just got up and going to breakfast, meaning I got many an amused look, and also meaning that everyone, and I mean everyone, seemed to be in my way.

Fucking hell, could there be any more kids?

I finally reached Jean's door, having not run the whole way; I fact of which I was very proud of myself restraint, and knocked.

And knocked again.

I knocked a bit harder. Huh.

Just as I was about to punch the door down, a very scared Rogue walked past me. She half laughed, "I've just seen Jean down in the dining hall, Logan. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, okay?" I exclaimed, "Fuck! What's with the fucking third degree all of a sudden?"

Before she could answer I stormed off towards the dining hall, wondering why the hell Jean couldn't have stayed in bed an extra five minutes. Guilt hit me in the lift, once I had yelled at a bunch of young students to "Press the fucking button now or you're dead".

I rushed out, into the midst of possibly the most crowded room in the history of crowds and trying to see Jean. I was trying not to panic. I knew that sickliness was a natural occurrence, I knew that Scott wouldn't die while I was away, I knew he'd get better but... when you don't get sick, see, it seems really abnormal and it was taking all I had not to jump onto the table and yell out for the redhead who would at least comfort me a little, at least, and tell me it was going to be okay, then take care of all things technical while I spent the day with Scott.

Okay. I had Jean in my sight. I made a beeline right for her; she obviously sensed my distress and turned around with a terrified expression on, that quickly dissolved when she saw it was me.

"Jean," I growled, standing close while everyone else milled around sleepily.

"Logan, what is it?"

"Scott's sick. Sort it out. Bye," I turned around, but Jean grabbed my arm, keeping me where I didn't want to be.

"Logan," She almost chuckled. Her best friend, my Scott, was in pain upstairs and she was laughing, God, the nerve of some people – "You do know you're overreacting just a little bit... Everyone gets sick."

"Whatever," I shrugged my shoulder, trying for cool, dislodging her grasp, "Just tell Charles that we won't be teaching today."

"Umm," She sighed, "Logan, you know you're not ill, you still have to teach. It's like that time last month-"

"Yeah, yeah," I cut across her, not wanting to be reminded of that time.

"You still have to teach, I'm really sorry," Jean gave me a sympathetic look, "But you only have two classes today, so that's not too bad."

Not. Too. Bad. Not too bad? That was like, two hours away from Scott! She didn't get it, she didn't care-

"Logan, you know that's not true," She whispered.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stay out of my head," I growled. There was a slight absence of chatter around us, and I was getting some attention. Just what I needed. Urgh. "I'll go to the fucking classes."

Jean gave me a small smile, "He'll be fine, you know. As I said, everyone gets sick, apart from you that is."

I turned to go, feeling marginally better.

"Give Scott my love," She called after me.

In... front... of... the... dining hall. Thanks for that, Jean, thanks a lot. Now they'd know why I was in a bad mood, like I needed anymore pitying, fangirl side ways glances.

I stomped all the way back to the lift, pressing the button violently when Rogue slipped through the doors.

"Okay," She grinned before I could say anything, "I know that it's probably dangerous to be in a confined space with you at the moment, but what gives?" She asked me, "You were really harsh this morning."

Oh guilt, I hate guilt. How did I explain this to her without her going 'aww' at the end? "Well, I'm sorry. There's been a problem this morning, I guess I got a little stressed and... um, overreacted a bit..." There, that was a fantastic apology! I leant against the wall, closing my eyes and realising how tired I was suddenly.

"Something... to do with Scott?" Rogue grinned at me expectantly.

"Don't you have class or breakfast or something?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"Scott's ill," I answered in a drastically more pathetic and moping sort of way than I would have preferred.

"Aww," Rogue beamed, "Logan, you can be so cute sometimes."

"Cute?" I looked at her incredulously as the doors pinged open. She bounced out.

"Can I come and see how he is, wish him better and stuff?" She asked.

"Cute?"

"I'm taking that as a yes then," She turned the corner after me and waited for me to open out door and walk in to the sound of coughing. I scanned the room for Scott, a wave of panic breaking over me when my mind registered he was absent.

Then the somewhat brighter side of my brain registered that the bathroom door was open, and that was where the sounds were emanating from. I rushed inside the small bathroom to see my Scott over the toilet, dry heaving.

He'd pulled on some boxer briefs which was good in present company compared to his birthday suit (however much I liked seeing him and just him, Rogue would probably go into cardiac arrest). I bent down, worry clawing at every inch of me, hand on his back while he coughed a little more.

"Rouge there's a glass on the bedside table, get some water?" I muttered, my eyes not leaving Scott.

She looked like she might have been about to say something but seemed a bit freaked out by my ominous serious voice (well thanks, I do try) and shut up and got the water, which I offered to Scott.

Scott himself had leaned back from the seat, his stomach seeming to have settled. "I'm fine..." He lied, his voice cracked and weak.

Ignoring the fact that Rogue was standing there, I held him in a strong embrace, working soothing circles on his back. I glanced up at Rogue and said meaningfully, "Don't you have class?"

"Um, yes," She babbled, "I just wanted to say, um, feel better soon, Scott." And with that, she was out of our room and a flash.

Scott's skin was burning hot, making my fingers tingle. I was scared.

I'd never had to battle sickness, I didn't know if this was bad or normal, it was an unknown enemy and I wanted it gone. "Come on," I whispered into his ear, helping him up slowly, gently to the bed and laying him down, pulling the sheets up over his all too tempting body.

"I've told Jean, and she's going to sort out your classes," I said softly, absentmindedly brushing the hair out of his face. "You're on permanent bed rest until I say so, you hear me?" I smiled down at him.

He was the most beautiful thing in my life, even when he was like this and all flushed and sweaty.

Actually, when he's all flushed and sweaty, he's usually-

Okay, focus. The point is; I love him.

And at that moment, I couldn't think of anything I wanted to do less than to have to leave him, but if I wanted to keep my job (yeah right, like they'd ever fire me) and didn't want an earful from both Charles and Jean (that was more like the reason) I was being forced to go.

Was he okay on his own?

What would happen if he needed me and I wasn't here? I'd be down in the danger room, unable to help, with a load of kids who would no doubt annoy the crap out of me.

Life's a bitch.

Actually; Life brought me to Scott, so maybe not so bitchy after all. Then again, it made him ill. Okay, back to bitch. I hated it when Scott was in pain – and there seemed to be quite a lot of that lately. Lets just say it hasn't been the easiest month, for both of us.

Scott moaned in pain, drifting in and out of consciousness. Oh god.

That's it, I was staying here. Screw Jean, the kids could cope without me for one lesson, right? Had I ever once pulled a sickie? No. Mainly because no one would believe me if I tried, but still – I had a perfect attendance record, which was something unusual for me; I'd never had a perfect record of anything. One day wouldn't hurt.

Plus, I really wanted to be with Scott.

"... Logan..."

Yep, that made up my mind. I was staying put, and would do so until forcefully removed.

And even then, I'd still put up a hell of a fight.

* * *

"So, do you think he'll actually make the lesson?" Kitty asked me in full gossip mode as soon as I re-entered the hall.

"I don't know," I hissed back, "Scott seemed pretty sick when I was up there, it isn't like a cold, and Logan seemed really worried," I supplied all information I had on the subject diligently, as Kitty and Jubilee 'aww'ed. "Yeah, he like threw up and Logan turned all serious..."

"They have to be like _the_ cutest couple in existence," Kitty sighed.

"I know!" I squealed, "Who would have thought, right?"

"Didn't they like hate each other when they first met?" Jubilee asked as we set off for our first lesson, which would be Logan's danger room if he turned up, "I wasn't here back then. I've just heard people talking."

"Yeah," Kitty nodded enthusiastically, "Scott was engaged to Dr Grey and Logan really wound Scott up, he'd take any chance to annoy him, really competitive and like. And suddenly Jean and Scott were broken up and a few months later there was no more yelling or annoying – well, there was, but it was done like playfully – and they were together," She shrugged. We were now standing outside the Danger Room waiting expectantly for our teacher to come and get things started.

"They're like inseparable now," Kitty was still babbling.

"Which makes it even more unlikely that Logan will show," I checked my watch, "He's already ten minutes late. And Scott looked really ill."

"Do you think Logan would completely kill us if we went up to um, check whether class was on?" Jubilee said innocently, a complete contradiction of the evil little grin spread across her face.

"Why, no, I think that'll be fine, how else will we know if class is cancelled?" Kitty laughed, grabbing my arm and tugging me towards the elevator.

"Guys, Logan seems really upset about this whole thing," I tried to stop them barging in but my heart wasn't really in it, "Do you really think we should intrude?"

"Yes!" Jubilee cackled as we neared their bedroom. I made sure that we knocked on the door – we didn't want another drill night episode! Actually, we did, it's just I was sure Scott and Logan wouldn't – and we heard a gruff "Who the fuck is it?"

"Oh yeah, he was pretty pissy," I hissed, "Be warned."

"It's just us," Jubilee trilled, "Just come to see if class was like on. Can we come in?" She asked as she pushed on the door, but before any of us could see inside, Logan had appeared, opened the door, somehow managed to hide the contents of the room, and was now standing outside the door like a guard dog or something, all protective and looking daggers at the three of us.

"Um, we... just... wanted to see if class was...on..." Kitty was mumbling, looking down at her shoes with great curiosity in order to avoid the look on Logan's face.

"And to see if Scott was okay. I kind of spilled about him throwing up and the girls just wanted to check he was alright," I hastily concocted a story – which could have been true. I certainly did spill and the girls did want to make sure Scott was at least conscious – it had nothing to do with the fact that there might have been an opportunity to see Logan and Scott all loved up and couple-like, no, nothing at all. Yeah right.

Logan just about bought the fabrication, which showed something about his mental state at present. Normally he could detect any lie a mile off; all that worry for Scott was throwing him off. "He's asleep now."

God, I'd only ever seen him like this that night he'd accidentally stabbed Scott – his voice was all shaky and he was all wide, innocent, puppy dog eyes.

I shot a meaningful look at the girls beside me, to make sure they didn't squeal/jump up and down/aww/do anything else vaguely provocative or otherwise fangirlish.

"Well, is it the flu? That's been going round the school," I asked sympathetically.

There was a long pause. It looked as if Logan was really torn; between revealing inner worries and letting go of that pride or suffering in silence. He eventually cracked and said, "I don't really know. I don't... I don't know how bad it is, like if it's normal or not."

"Oh yeah, 'cause you've never been sick!" Kitty gasped as if this was a huge twist.

Logan tried for a glare but ended up just back to worry. Poor baby.

"I'm sure it's fine, probably just the flu – he'll be fine, sugar," I smiled at Logan, but he didn't seem convinced. "Do you want us to come in and check on him?" I asked after a pause.

It was obviously what he'd been hoping for because he said all too fast, "Well if you must," He turned round to open the door, "But just you, Rogue."

Jubilee's and Kitty's faces fell. I shot them a sympathetic 'what can you do?' look but inside I was glowing with pride that Logan trusted me enough to do this. Not Kitty, not Jubilee, but little Marie from down South.

He shut the door on them, and I could already hear them gossiping outside. As much as I love them, I really wish they had come with a mute button.

The curtains were closed, the room illuminated by a soft bedside lamp that cast rosy warm rays of light across the bed. Scott was in bed, bedclothes tightly tucked up to the neck (that was Mother Bear Wolverine at his best, looking after the cubs – he did the same to me sometimes, the cub thing, but never in the same measures or with the same care as he is with Scott). Scott looked pale, his goggles hiding his eyes but the rest of him looked tired, his skin coated in a light shimmer of cold sweat. Yup, there was no doubt about it; he had a fever.

I walked over carefully, not wanting to wake the teacher, and placed a gentle hand on his forehead, which – you guessed it – was almost scalding. Logan was shadowing my every move, as if scared I'd break Slim.

"I'm no doctor," I said quietly, turning around to Logan who was biting his lip and so worried I could almost feel the tension radiating from him, "But I think it's just the flu, just a bug. It's completely normal, he's dealing well," I gave him a smile, "Try not to worry too much."

He sighed heavily, with relief. "Thanks Rogue," He said wearily, sitting down on the side of the bed and looking at Scott. I smiled, not quite sure what he wanted me to do now. Should I leave? Stay?

I patted the very worried Logan on the shoulder, "I should get back to the Danger Room, tell everyone you won't be there," I smiled sympathetically, hoping Scott would feel better soon – more for Logan's sake than anything else.

He looked up, wide chocolate brown eyes still filled with worry – crikey, it looked like he was about to cry – his mouth was open as if he were about to say something, but just nodded.

"Okay then. Give my best to Scott," I smiled, walking over to the door and opened it, glancing over my shoulder as I did, and saw Logan lean slightly closer to Scott and brushing a stray strand of messy silken hair out of Scott's face. And that was it. No violent, sarky comment to go away with, just that.

I was beginning to feel worried now, it was so surreal to see this hero figure, the famous Wolverine, like this. All vulnerable and weak, exposed to the world, his one weakness exploited and out there for everybody to see.

Well, maybe not everybody - but everybody sure did _want_ to see. Which brings me to...

Jubilee and Kitty practically jumped on me as soon as I shut the door, "What happened?" They hissed in unison.

"There's no class today," I said rather cryptically.

"What happened?" Jubilee asked again, giving me fake daggers as we walked down the corridor back down to the Danger Room.

"Not much actually," I said truthfully, "He barely said anything."

"But _what happened_?" Kitty whined, grabbing my arm.

I sighed, complying. "Scott was in bed, all tucked up. I went over to check his forehead; he has a fever. I said he had the flu, Logan thanked me and that's that."

"That's not even worth telling really," Jubilee said disappointedly, looking bored.

I didn't want to let lose any incriminating or embarrassing information – like the way Logan looked at Scott, with those close-to-tear eyes and the way he was so over protective of Slim, and the way he brushed the chocolate brown hair out of his face like Scott was the most precious thing in the world to him... No, I didn't want everyone to know how worried Logan was. So I kept quiet, shrugging sympathetically while the two girls interrogated me all the way down to the classroom, where the rest of our class were looking restless, waiting for Logan to appear.

"Okay, so Professor Logan can't make it to class today, so it's like, cancelled," I called out, smiling.

"What's up?" They couldn't take a hint when I turned around to go to the living room, all crowding around me. Urgh, keeping my mouth shut was getting harder and harder, especially when Logan and Scott were all so cute and loved up.

"Scott's sick and Logan had a minor heart attack, and won't leave his side!" Kitty grinned to the surrounding students, who were all practically drooling at the mental image, and 'aww'ing at every opportunity they could get.

Oh well.

I tried.

* * *

I know it's kind of sickening, and essentially pure fluff, but I hope you like it : )

Please leave a review or a request after the tone. Beeeep!

Lotsa love x


	13. Orange juice and love potions don't mix

**Warning:** Quite graphic compared to the other chapters. Man on man stuff, guys, if you haven't already got the message!

**Disclaimer:** Logan and Scott would already be a couple if X-men was mine. I don't own a thing.

**Summary/Warning #2:** This is actually more like Crack Fanfiction. Seriously, I can't quite believe what comes out of my head sometimes. But hey, sleep deprivation and jet lag does this to you, and I thought it was kind of funny, ish. So – Scott accidentally downs a 'love potion' of sorts, and becomes even more infatuated with a certain Wolverine. Starts off with Rogue's POV. Hope you enjoy x

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Kitty clarified, looking cynical as hell and confused to boot, "You're going to give someone a love potion?"

"No, not when you put it like that, but basically – yes," Jubilee answered, bubblier than ever.

I tried to give Kitty a look that would somehow convey my distain and scepticism to her, letting her know that she wasn't alone in her views – I thought this was a tad silly, too.

I'll fill you in: A few days ago, the school had gained a new mutant recruit, and he had one of the most interesting mutations I'd ever come across. His name was Aaron, and he had control over certain pheromones that could make people 'fall in love' was the phrase Jubilee had told Kitty, but Aaron made it sound like it was more of a case of getting people incredibly turned on (for lack of a better term). Aaron himself was kind of self conscious about his whole mutation, and I'm sure would have preferred a different power such as fire/ice/claws coming out of your knuckles, but hey, I thought it was interesting.

I had a couple of classes with Aaron and we'd been hanging out quite a bit (much to Bobby's distain – worried that Aaron could brain wash me at any moment to be madly head over heels with him – there was too much cynicism in the world).

Jubilee had heard about him, through me, and had been much more enthusiastic about his powers – and had somehow convinced him into using said powers to concoct some kind of love potion for her, as Jubilee had been crushing on this guy Dylan for about a week now (which was basically a life time in Jubilee-land) and was now going to attempt to spike his morning orange juice.

If you ignored the whole amoral aspect of it all, it was kind of funny. The potion thing was probably nothing, anyways. But, like most of Jubilee's plans, it was best to go along with them, and try not to oppose them too much.

"It's more like spiking someone's drink in a bar," I mumbled into my coffee cup.

"Rogue," Jubilee chastised me, "It is _nothing_ like that. You know I like Dylan, and he hasn't even noticed me yet. This is just speeding the process up a little, is all." She grinned at me. "And besides, it's just a bit of fun."

"... 'Just a bit of fun', famous last words much?" I joked, nudging her arm playfully.

"So did Aaron tell you how it's supposed to work?" Kitty asked.

"Kind of," Jubilee started, "He said that the person drinks it, and it'll either go one of two ways – if the person already has feelings for someone else then the person will find that someone special and get all lustful over them for a bit," Jubilee giggled, "But, if the guy isn't romantically involved with anyone, the first person they touch, they'll get that same effect," Jubilee finished, "So I reckon all I have to do is wait for Dylan to come down to breakfast, which should be any minute now, offer him some of the orange juice I've put the potion into, then squeeze his hand or something! Perfect plan, or what?"

I decided to say nothing. Call me pessimistic, but I'm now picturing a whole Midsummer Nights Dream fiasco occurring. I mean, what if this Dylan guy was already crushing on someone else? Would that mean that even if Jubilee did hold his hand, he'd just wander off and find this other gal and snog her or something?

But it was hard not to smile back at Jubilee, who was beaming at us now. She was just too cute sometimes.

"So where is it?" I asked, slightly curious now.

"Right here!" She produced a little vial full of pinkish liquid from her jeans pocket. "Okay, here goes!" She poured a glass of orange juice and tipped the contents of the little bottle into the juice, giving it a little swirl. "I hope Dylan gets here soon." She then proceeded to tell us how excited she was about all of this, for the hundredth time. "And there was this one time where we smiled at each other and he asked me if we had any homework for psych, right..."Jubilee was babbling away and my only lifeline to sanity in this world at present wondered over to our table.

The gorgeous Mr Scott Summers, who was grinning right at me. Logan was so lucky. All the girls were crushing on Cyke... in fact, all the girls were crushing on Logan as well – or more likely crushing on both of them simultaneously, they were the two hottest men in the school after all.

"Hey, we ran out of juice on the staff table, can I steal some of yours?" He asked politely.

"Sure thing, sugar," I smiled up at him.

"Is this anyone's?" Scott asked, pointing to a seemingly spare glass.

"No, go ahead, sugar," I said casually, not even glancing at said glass.

Now, I bet you can guess what happens next.

And I would have prevented it, it's just Bobby came bouncing over to me, grinning widely as he saw me.

So of course the glass Scott goes for is the spiked one reserved for Jubilee's victims. Jubilee was caught up in conversation with Kitty about One Tree Hill or the OC or whatever she was hooked on these days, so there was no one to stop our maths teacher and friend down the orange juice.

He grimaced, pouring another glass, for Logan I guessed, "God, what was that?"

And that's when we realised.

"Ohhh crap," I jumped up, eyes wide, "You did not just drink that!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Bobby looked at me worriedly.

Jubilee and Kitty had just connected the dots and were simultaneously giggling and being petrified, which has to be some kind of art form.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I moaned, "Logan's going to kill us!"

"Why?" Scott said gently, not worried at all yet, "What was in there?" He smiled. Ooh, he wasn't going to be smiling for long.

"Love potion!" Kitty snorted into her cereal.

"I'm sorry, what?" Scott frowned.

"Well Rogue met this guy Aaron and he can do this really cool stuff like, with the pheromones and junk and it makes people really horny, so long story short, he made me a pheromone drink, like a love potion for this guy Dylan who I like, who's totally gorgeous – and he was going to come down and sit with us and I was going to offer that glass to him, but you've just ruined my totally awesome plan. I got to say though, I'm liking this turn of events a lot more by the second," Jubilee said at lightning speed.

"Translation?" Scott turned to me, looking cautious now. "Have I just poisoned myself?"

The canteen was almost deathly silent now, all fixated on the soon to be very charged up Scott.

"We were just having a bit of fun like, and you accidentally drank the love potion – and because, well, you've already got someone in your life, you'll just be more attracted to them for a while, just until it wears off," I beamed.

Way to go for downsizing the situation and avoiding spreading more gossip out about Logan and Scott in unison! Oh, I was good.

Scott had stopped listening though.

Logan had just entered the hall, looking around for Scott. Even though I couldn't see past those ruby shades, I could tell that Scott's eyes were locked on Logan, like a predator or something, eyeing up it's prey.

Logan seriously was going to kill me; something had happened to Scott on my proverbial watch.

"Scott, just keep it cool yeah?" I whispered.

"'Scuse me," He mumbled, his voice suddenly slightly lower and just seemingly turned into pure liquid sex. He put down the drink he was fixing for Logan before he'd downed the now seemingly strong love potion (was it me who was saying I had doubts about it working? Well I take it all back now) and walked briefly over to Logan who had spotted him, grinning at him.

Oh poor, innocent Logan.

He had no idea what was going on.

* * *

Scott smiled at me as he walked through the midst of quietly buzzing students. God, he looked great this morning. I was just looking around for some coffee but was all together quite distracted by anything food-like or otherwise by Scott.

Scott, believe it or not, had walked right up to me, wearing his seductive little smile (he doesn't know what he does to me sometimes) and instead of stopping at a normal distance fit for present company (which was the whole school, if you're wondering), he rested his left hand on my right hip lightly, leant close, bringing his delectable mouth to my ear and whispering: "Do you want to get out of here?"

I swear to god, sexiest thing I've ever heard him say in my life. His hot breath ghosting over the shell of my ear gave me shivers.

It was usually me who had all the lines, me who gave Scott shivers – but this was different.

This was so damn hot.

This was... also in front of the kids! Huh! Forgot about the little buggers for a second there – good thing I remembered, I was just about to kiss the socks of my Scott.

"Sure," I gave him a slow, lopsided grin and started walking out back the way I'd came.

As we were walking Scott did something very unusual. He entwined his fingers around mine, so we were holding hands. Now, when I say it's unusual, I mean it's unusual to do this in front of people.

I could practically hear the gush of fan girl screams now, even as we walked out of the hall.

Not that I was complaining, I adore my Scott and what ever he wanted to do was a-okay with me. I'd happily climb the mansion and proclaim my love for this man in sing song fashion if I thought it would make him happy.

Fuck, he's got my whipped.

I was too happy to mind at present. Scott was looking at me from under his eyelashes – even though there's a layer of ruby separating us, I can always tell somehow. And all of a sudden, I was pinned up against the wall of the corridor, Scott's lips ghosting my own, agonizingly slowly.

And then came the not so slowly. We battled for dominance, tongues twisting and his hands were everywhere. I fucking love him.

Now, I would fucking love this too, if it weren't for the fact that there were people milling out the canteen and walking along this corridor, about to turn the corner and see us.

I broke away, panting heavily and trying to catch my breath, a smirk on my lips as I saw Scott's flushed cheeks, his now tousled hair, just him. What had gotten into him today? It was usually me dragging him back into bed in the mornings.

Not that I was complaining, I just wish we could hold off just a little till we got back to the privacy of our room.

Instead of registering the students coming our way, he continued. He brought his hands on my back, pressing himself, if possible, closer to me, and bringing those soft, soft lips to the base of my neck and placing a trail of butterfly kisses along my collar bone.

Oh. My. Goodness. This was taking proper restraint not to shag him right here, right now.

Luckily it was only Rogue et al walking down who saw us. I was sure my face was as red as a tomato but I couldn't care less. Scott was still doing wonders with his tongue, completely unphased that we now had an audience.

Rogue was looking terrified.

"Scott," I mumbled, squirming slightly – Rogue, Kitty and Jubilee were staring openly, half looking ashamed, half mesmerized.

I was starting to get a little scared now – not because of the onlookers (couldn't care less about them watching) but because Scott was acting so... differently, so out of context.

Bobby, who was also present, wrinkled his noise and said, "God, get a room you guys."

"It's not like he can help it," Kitty frowned, gesturing at Scott who was still working on my collar bone – damn, he knew that was a sensitive spot for me. Fuuck.

Wait, what did that mean? It's not like he can help it? I mean, I know I _am_ gorgeous but still, that's probably not what she meant. I tried to clear my throat, but it kind of came out in a bit of a breathy mewl if my ears are correct, and that's defiantly not a sound I wanted people to know I could make – I was supposed to be the manly Wolverine here.

I tore myself away from Scott and stepped back, catching my breath.

"Scott?" Rogue was asking gently, but Scott wasn't playing ball.

"What's going on?" I growled, regaining my composure, and getting the feeling that these kids knew a bit more than they were letting on. I stepped back to Scott, putting a friendly hand on his arm, "Is everything alright?" I asked softly.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that..." A guy I didn't know butted in. He was blond and tall, looking awkwardly at me and Scott.

As soon as I made contact with his arm, he leant in for a kiss once more. Now, I love Scott and I love kissing, just not in front of innocent kids. "Umm, Scott?"

Okay, controlling urges to panic.

Keeping calm over here.

"Uhh," Jubilee mumbled, "Scott kind of accidentally..."

"What? What is it?" I asked, terrified for a second there, looking Scott over for any scratches or wounds.

"He drank a spiked drink – with um, love potion in it," The blonde guy spoke up again.

"This is Aaron, by the way," Rogue hissed at me, "Be nice."

"Aaron," I growled, worry turning to anger, "What happened? Love potion? Are you screwing with me here?"

"No, actually... and because Mr Summers is apparently in, um, love with you, he will be rather... um... he's going to be... very attached to you and, uh, want..." The fucker called Aaron (I preferred fucker, but who am I to judge?) mumbled, "He'll have a seriously increased sexual appetite, not wanting you out of his sight." He finished.

"... What now?" Was all I could manage. Scott had started working on my collar bone again, placing soft kisses there that made my stomach want to do somersaults. "He's..." I looked at Scott, who seemed completely oblivious to all other people apart from yours truly.

Didn't expect it to be such of a turn on, but hey.

"Right then," I raised my eyebrows, "Before you embarrass yourself anymore," I pulled Scott (gently of course) along the corridor to our room. The kids followed aimlessly, unsure if I was going to disappear in there with Scott (that did seem reeeaaally tempting) or bite their heads off.

I opened the bedroom door, letting it swing wide and pulling a disorientated and all together horny Scott into the room, where he fell on the bed, then looked up at me with eyes that were just...

Focus, Logan.

His cheeks were all flushed, mouth hanging open slightly – oh fucking hell, he was hot...

I couldn't help but smile at him, "I'll, um, be back in a minute," I mumbled, avoiding his gaze unless I gave into temptation.

I walked out of the room, slamming the door shut and turning on the kids.

"Okay," I growled, "I don't want to know _why_ the fuck there was fucking _love potion_ at breakfast, but what I do want to know is why someone fucking let him drink it."

The kids looked petrified.

Rogue's voice was cracked with fear slightly, "We didn't quite click that that was the love potion glass when he asked if he could have it..."

"I'll come to you later," A primal growl echoed from my throat, "I just want to know now, how do I get him back to fucking normal?"

Aaron, I'm guessing he's the sod who put this all together, as he seemed to know the most about the evil substance, looked embarrassed again. "Well that depends."

"On what?" I growled dangerously.

"On how much you used in the juice," He turned to Jubilee, who was now looking like a deer in the headlights at me.

"I used... the whole thing..."

Aaron's face seemed to have reached the shade of a ripe tomato. "You what? But I told you only a few drops!"

"You did?" Jubilee asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah!"

"Guys, chill," Rogue cut in, "What does that mean, Aaron?"

I looked back at the little scumbag, awaiting an answer.

"You, umm..." He looked down, "It _will_ wear off eventually – but the way to get him back to normal _now_ is to... to, umm... have... sex..." His voice was barely a whisper by the time he reached the end of his sentence.

He had to be fucking kidding me, "And how long will it take to wear off?"

"About... two days," He answered, still staring at his shoes.

"I will bloody kill you," I mumbled as I turned my back on them, "Tell Jean I won't be in for my first lesson." I opened the door, growling involuntarily at them.

I shut the door, then the most beautiful sight hit my eyes and this 'have to have sex with him to exhaust the love (more like lust) potion' thing didn't seem such a bad option.

Scott was on the bed, the covers draped around him, stroking himself desperately, thrusting into his hand and making the most delicious noises.

I'd never seen Scott masturbate on his own, ever – he's the kind of guy who doesn't really do that – but let me tell you, it was just about the hottest thing, like ever.

"Oh God, Logan..." He panted breathlessly, eyes scrunched shut, moaning loudly.

This was such a turn on, him imagining me touching him was just the cherry on top.

I was horrified I was getting turned on by the fact that the love of my life being taken advantage of, forced to drink this Lust Potion and well, completely embarrass himself in front of the kids, but if this was the fastest way to stop him acting like a sex crazed teenager, how ever hot it was.

I walked over, "Scott," I felt my face flush as I looked down at him. His jeans were scrunched down to his knees along with his boxers, his shirt still on, but looking considerably ruffled.

"Logan," He breathed out, completely still now, until he leant up for another intense kiss.

I pulled back, biting my lip and sitting on the bed next to him. He smiled sweetly (not helping, not helping) at me and started slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

"Scott," I absentmindedly brushed a few sweaty strands of hair out of his face, "If you're in there, you need to listen. I am so bloody mad at these kids for letting this happen, but they're saying the only way to get rid of the lust potion is for me to sleep with you, unless you want to be stuck like this for two whole days, so it's not like I'm taking advantage here, I'm just trying to..." I trailed off, unsure what I was getting at here in my soul-bearing moment.

I was effectively silenced by Scott's desperate lips.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to say anything else, but I didn't get a chance.

* * *

"... Are they actually going to have sex?" Kitty bounced up and down.

I groaned, "Logan really is going to kill me," I bit my lip, pacing up and down outside their room, to which Logan had just vanished into.

"It's the only way to get rid of the effect without having to wait," Aaron said reluctantly to Kitty then gave me a sympathetic look.

"I don't see why Logan would be angry about getting to have sex," Jubilee mused.

"It's not that – it's that we let something happen to Scott, while he was with us. You know how like, overprotective he is, we're going to die," I whined.

Jubilee wasn't listening to me, no, she was doing what would be technically the last straw on Logan's back; she had her head pressed up against the door, her face portraying her intense concentration. "Oh my goodness! I hear moaning!" She gasped, eyes wide, still not pulling away from the door, "He's actually doing it!"

"It is kind of the only way I guess," Kitty mused while rushing over to the door, pressing herself up against it and straining to hear through the thick wood.

"Guys, we're already in enough trouble as it is, you shouldn't listen in," I begged. I knew I was going to get the worst of the blame, because Logan trusted me the most, meaning I'd let him down the most. It wasn't like it was on purpose or anything, a complete accident even; just unfortunate – but Logan would never hear anything about my side of the story.

I did feel guilty already for Scott accidentally drinking it on my watch, no need for me to get anymore punishment, right?

Wrong, not in Logan's books.

God, it was mighty tempting to listen at that door.

* * *

Well there you go. Hope it wasn't too cringe-worthy. Please leave a review if you have the time, means the world to me!

In other news: I am (slowly but surely) working my way through the requests I've been given! They all sound super-cute, and almost too awesome to put into actual words but I'm giving them a go. I believe the next one posted up on here is a cool idea thought up by Emmyzi – where Scott gets drunk and accidentally hurts Logan with those lasers of his. Should be up here soon : )

If you do fancy leaving a request, I'd be more than happy to write it.

Also hello Eng-Sana! – sorry I haven't gotten back to you sooner - there are a ton of cute Logan/Scott fics out there. I'd check out the author Cricket24, she's done an uber cute trilogy that I remember "Awwww"ing a lot to. Hope you like it : )

Peace x


	14. Scott's glasses

**Warning:** The usual. Boy love. Bad writing. Out of characterness.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing!

**Summary:** Emmyzi's idea! Drunken Scott accidentally hurts Logan with those laser eye things of his. Hope you like it.

Also - I am so sorry if I've been clogging up your inboxes with updates for this stupid chapter - I've been having some real trouble uploading it for some reason! Aw well, lets hope this time does it. Enjoy x

* * *

"... And that's the last time I'm taking you out to anywhere. Ever." I mumbled grumpily as I lugged my inebriated lover through the front door.

"Okay," Scott said agreeably, "I don't mind, that just means I get to stay here with you," He laughed.

"I like the way you're thinking, Slim," I muttered, scanning the entrance hall for any late night stragglers. Phew, it was just us.

Scott's a great drunk: very funny, painfully honest, his inbuilt filtering system seems to take a hike every time he has more than three beers (hence the funny), and he doesn't throw up that much.

But even still, I didn't want gossip hungry lecherous students ogling him and seeing their (adorably) intoxicated maths professor stumbling all over the place like this.

We'd gone out to a bar, to have a quiet drink with each other. What I didn't know when we pulled up to the bar was that it was Singles Night at this particular place. I could barely get a word in edge ways what with all the people coming up and trying to hit on him, and everyone kept buying him drinks, and I got more and more annoyed as more and more people tried to have it on with Scott.

I viewed my main achievement of the evening as keeping my claws in, and not maiming anyone.

God, I deserve a medal or something.

So yeah, that's why I was half carrying Scott, normally the most sensible, organised Boy Scout type guy in the entire universe, upstairs. My arm was firmly wrapped around his slight but strong waist, his arm slung over my shoulder. It didn't help that I was more than a little drunk myself, and more than slightly pissed off with the world.

I mean, it wasn't Scott's fault he was so goddamn attractive – It's all down to the creepy assholes in that godforsaken bar.

"Logan?" Scott mumbled against the crook of my neck (okay, so not helping the Getting Scott Upstairs Process, when he's being all flushed and spacey and sexy and all).

"Yeah?"

"I'm tired."

I chuckled, "I know, you moron, that's why I'm getting you to bed," I said affectionately. I was taking my time, though – we were making our way down the corridor that lead to the dorms, after having conquered the stairs (another major achievement in my eyes).

"I'm not a moron," Scott sounded more like a petulant five year old than a twenty five year old adult, "You're a moron."

"Is that so?" I laughed.

"Yup. Completely moronic."

I laughed again, completely convinced that this was in fact the funniest thing that anyone ever has ever said ever on the planet. Ever. I was just about to attempt to put this into (slightly slurred) words (along with possibly filtering out some of those 'ever's) but I kept my mouth shut tight when I saw we had an audience.

Crap.

We'd been so quiet, as well.

Oh well. It was only Jean.

Even if she was looking furious right now.

You ever noticed how Jean only ever gets mad at me? Not Scott. Always me. Of course, if she _were_ to have a go at Scott and yell at him, she probably wouldn't live to see the next day. But seriously, I just don't understand why she's so angry all the time, especially when I'm involved. I mean, I'm civil, I make conversation, I've given up smoking in the mansion completely, I hardly ever threaten the students anymore, and I held the door open for her that one time... "I'm practically your knight in shining armour!" I blurted out.

Oops, didn't mean to vocalise that.

"Her what?" Scott looked up at me, now leaning away slightly and standing on his own two feet (I felt all soppy when I realised I felt cold without him leaning on me, and I felt a strong urge to close the distance between us once more – blame the booze).

"Nothing."

"Moron," Scott sniggered, and I couldn't help but laugh as he did so.

There was something contagious about his laughter. Always had been – okay, focus Logan, now's so not the time to get all sentimental and crap.

"What are you doing up this late, anyway?" I asked Jean, trying not to slur my words, who was now standing in the middle of the hall, arms crossed and still glaring.

"I was woken up," She said with weighted words.

"What's going on?" Another sleepy voice sounded, and a door cracked open to reveal Bobby, and his roommate.

Well, so much for getting to bed without any hiccups.

"Oh my God," Bobby was laughing now, "Are you guys drunk?"

I noticed Scott try to stand up a bit straighter, and attempt to steady himself on his feet. I couldn't contain a snigger – he really was adorable. This, of course, made Scott laugh too.

"Okay, time for bed," I cut in, grabbing Scott's hand and pulling him along the corridor.

"Sweet dreams, sir," I heard another student who'd stuck their head out of their doors, call out. I resisted the urge to growl.

"And same to you!" Scott shouted back cheerily.

"Expect a long lecture on how knowing your limits and curfews tomorrow morning, Logan!" Jean's voice rang out like a grating siren on my brain. So much for the knight in shining armour theory being a mutual revelation.

"That should be fun," I grumbled, slowing down our pace now it was just the two of us again: Just the way I liked things.

"Logan... I can't remember where our room is," I heard Scott mumble.

"I couldn't care less," I grinned my lopsided grin, and pushed Scott up against a wall – not my most graceful moment, a little clumsy – but I'd got Scott where I wanted him: in my arms and right in front of me.

Scott then did this super cute little thing with those gorgeous lips – they formed a slight pout, something I found hilarious, sexy and adorable all at the same time, "I could – I miss our bed... – Why are you laughing?" Scott frowned at me, "What's so funny?"

I felt his breath on my lips, and the world suddenly went very silent. All I could hear was Scott's breathing.

"You," I growled, "You're so fucking cute." And with that, I captured those lips in a sloppy kiss.

After a few minutes, we broke apart.

"I can't believe you just said the word 'cute'," Scott grinned at me, our faces still just inches apart.

"Well excuse me," I laughed, pulling back, all mock-offended, and beginning to walk away, "Just trying to compliment my loved ones."

Scott suddenly grabbed my arm, and then _I_ was the one pressed up against the wall, "I love that I'm one of your loved ones." Scott mumbled, then leant back slightly, having confused himself, "Wait... You know what I mean."

I answered by planting another kiss on those lips.

We managed to find our room, eventually – and Scott wasted no time in pushing me onto the bed, somehow without breaking our kiss, his hands already fumbling with the buttons on my shirt. As soon as I was free of my cotton prison (aka shirt) I rolled us over, so I was on top. I felt Scott's hands slide over my body, caressing what felt like every muscle – and what ever tension was left in my body seemed to just evaporate.

I fucking love how he does that. It's like magic or something.

I ducked my head, so I could lay sloppy kisses along the base of Scott's neck, electing a soft but definite moan from the beautiful creature beneath me. His nimble fingers fumbled with the button of my jeans (which were becoming more than a little uncomfortable, if you know what I mean). I leant in for another kiss.

Scott has always been a great kisser.

I broke away, leaning back and pulling Scott with me so we were now upright on the bed – so I could now lift the hem of Scott's jumper over his head. Scott raised his arms – a little haphazardly: He was still super drunk, I noted with a chuckle.

"Did I ever tell you how-" I started, but was cut off by Scott's sharp tone.

"Fuck, Logan – my glasses!"

Now, I was silenced partly because I Scott didn't usually swear at me (well, he did, but in a jokey way), never seriously. And partly because my alcohol soaked and sluggish brain didn't quite piece together what Scott was trying to warn me against, and I continued to tug the jumper over Scott's head.

And then I saw a blinding pink light.

* * *

"Logan?"

I pressed my eyelids shut, tight as they would go. Shit. Fuck.

After so many years of control, and never so much as opening my eyes without the protection of my ruby glasses or goggles for even a second – I'd screwed up. _Really_ screwed up.

And the worst thing was, as I listened to the sound of my laboured breathing, I couldn't even see if Logan was okay, opening my eyes would mean letting out another blast. I was scrabbling around on the bed, trying to feel with my hands, trying to find the glasses.

"Logan?" I cried out, my voice breaking slightly as I did so. "Logan, please answer me." It felt like someone else was speaking – my voice sounded alien and remote, much stronger than I felt.

I willed him to come back at me with some stupid remark, but I couldn't hear anything. Just the sickening sound of my heartbeat in my ears.

In the back of my drunken mind, I tried to reassure myself that Logan healed, that I wasn't going to lose him – that (Oh god) I hadn't killed him. But none of these things seemed to help. Logan had never been blasted with my damn eyes before – we knew that his body could heal his bruises, stab and gun wounds, but this was different. Even if by some miracle he was alright, I'd still _hurt _him.

I've never loved anything or anyone as much as I love Logan, and I _hurt_ him. Oh God.

I crawled around on the floor, searching for where his body must have been thrown against the far wall.

After what seemed like hours (when in fact it had only been seconds, the forever rational part of my brain told me – great help that was) of frantically searching in the bleak darkness of sightlessness, my fingers closed around Logan's calloused hand.

* * *

Well, that hurt.

I opened my eyes slowly as I felt a hand wrap around my own. "Scott?" There was something funny going on with my vision – it was swimming back into focus though. I could feel the gears and cogs of my body push me back into health, repairing the damage. I'd be fine in a minute.

"Oh God," I heard Scott's voice. He sounded scared. Relieved, but scared.

I opened my mouth to ask what the matter was, but then my brain clicked what had just happened. The blast of energy had hit me right in the middle of my chest, throwing me across the room, and into the opposite wall, where I'd destroyed a picture frame. Whoops. I now lay slumped on the floor, with Scott right next to me, gripping my hand.

It took me a minute to notice he wasn't wearing his glasses. His eyes were pressed shut, his forehead furrowed in a tortured frown. I'd never seen him without the ruby barrier hiding some part of his face, not properly.

"You're beautiful, y'know," I found myself saying.

I watched Scott immediately relax on hearing my voice, "You're drunk." Those lips of his almost found a smile.

"Well so are you," I pointed out childishly.

"Logan, I'm so glad you're okay. I am _so _sorry, I didn't mean to, I would never-"

"I know. It's okay. I'm fine."

There was a short pause.

"So are you going to help me find my glasses, or just leave me blind forever?"

I smirked, "Hmm, tough one."

* * *

I hope it was okay – I'm not 100% happy with it, but I so enjoyed writing it. Why are Logan and Scott such an adorable pairing?

Thank you guys so much for your reviews! Seriously, they make my day. And I'm loving the ideas, I can't wait to write them! I think the next one on the list is djaly's idea, where Scott has to deal with the Wolverine : )

If you do fancy leaving a request, I'd be more than happy to write it (although it might take me a while, I apologise – the only time I seem to write fanficiton is when I can't sleep!).

In other news... Did you guys catch X Men First Class at the cinema yet? I thought it was totally awesome, and I am now completely head over heels in love with Magneto. Or maybe it was just Michael Fassbender being gorgeous – one of the two.

Take care x


End file.
